


A Gentle Fire

by WLFXHRT



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WLFXHRT/pseuds/WLFXHRT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short narrative is my take of the original LoK timeline, starting from Asami’s POV after Korra disappeared and finishing to the end of the Book 4. It includes POV switches to Korra and related characters. Mainly fluff, but attempted in a canon-esque way.</p>
<p>Praise Korrasami ~ :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE: An Undying Fire

As strands of hair slipped out between the bristles, she found herself staring at her reflection. Not out of admiration, though she knew very well how the contrast of her pale green eyes against her black hair caught the attention of strangers. And especially men. She knew the kind of effect she had; it was by design after all. Her life had molded her until she was the essence of soft yet powerful, and it had never felt anything but right to her.

But right now, she felt – for perhaps only the second time in her life -  unsure.

It was very unsettling.

No matter how hard she tried to see what they did, all she could see was the reflection she had always known. So why did she feel so…off-balance?

But she should have never let her subconscious feel that opening in her mind, because immediately the silence filled with words.

_It’s all your fault._

_Is this the best you can do?_

“STOP!” She slammed her hand on the desk.

_Are you okay, Miss?_

_You look different._

_You’re overworking yourself, Sato._

Asami bit her lip in a flash of irritation, recalling the last remark spilling from the lips of the Chief of Police. Then just as quickly she sighed. This was unlike her – getting upset so easily.

The pale green looking back at her gave no indication of her rapidly beating heart.

These people...strangers and friends alike… what did they see… that Asami didn't? Did she look different? Maybe her face looked a little gaunt. And she couldn't help the constant dark circles under her eyes-

Suddenly, so vivid that Asami gasped, a pair of distinct beautiful blue eyes looked back at her.

As if she was really standing behind her. She blinked, and the image vanished, but the deep cut in her chest didn’t.

A wave of nausea suddenly pounded her head and she stumbled back, knocking her coffee cup to the floor where it shattered. Her head. She pressed against her temples, frozen in the pain.

But when she closed her eyes she could see them again, those beautiful eyes that made her chest ache.

How could a delusion hurt so much? Was she finally going crazy? No it must be because soon…

A knock. “Ms. Sato? Are you all right?”

She cleared her throat. Pulled in two long, deep breaths. “Um, yes. I’m fine. Thank you.”

“Yes, Ms. Sato. The ceremony will begin soon.”

Asami stood up.

Outside, two kids ran around a tall, beautiful statue.

Time was too slow and too fast.

She had no concept of it anymore, only a feeling of emptiness and the aching knowledge that the one she wanted to see... was nowhere near her. But that was going to change.

"Thank you. I'll be right there."

—

Like aspiring fireworks, the camera flashes clamored over each other. It hurt her eyes.

Asami smiled as she cut the red ribbon. The press immediately began surrounding President Raiko as Beifong led him away.

Glad it wasn’t her turn in the spotlight today, she answered one more question from a straggling reporter. She wondered where-

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

Asami turned into a short, slim boy whose half-lidded eyes leered at her as his mouth split into a knowing grin. The boy was dressed in multiple shades of green, complete with a green scarf. He straightened, flicking a hand upwards. His mouth opened and closed but Asami had already gathered the character of the person before her and lost interest.

 “…maybe you can give me a personal tour sometime. What do you say?”

Her reply was immediate. “I do like the idea of putting you on a train and sending you… far, far away.” The boy laughed like it was funny. But to Asami it wasn’t. _Far, far away._

Inadvertently, she had hung her own rope. _Great, Asami_. _Not five seconds alone and you’re already moping again! During the day!_ She’d been fine for the many months before today- she’d been able to isolate the feelings through long nights in the shop working on new projects and generally keeping her mind so occupied she had no time to think about anything else.

It was pathetic. It was the only way she knew to pretend to be normal.

She thought about the open, warm smile that awaited her – Asami felt her the skin near her nose grow warm. _I’m not myself, I’m not myself, I’m not myself._

It was just because today, it could be different. Asami had realized that when instead of calculating the number of steel sheets she’d need for her next order, she tried to calculate the number of miles from Republic City to the South Pole.

If she made it just a number, she made it just a fact, and facts were nothing to be afraid of.

And yet.

She was caught off guard by the moments that her heart ache so much she couldn't think straight. Abruptly, Asami noticed it was quiet. She returned from her thoughts to notice Mako send the boy away.

“He’s a real charmer, huh?” her tall, dark-haired friend said.

Asami raised an eyebrow. “He’s…something.”

Mako laughed. It had been awhile since Asami had seen him. Work had kept them both busy, and as Mako explained, even the brothers hadn’t been talking as often.

They caught up on their lives, and by listening to Mako, Asami was able to find some relief in her pain.

Then-

"Beifong said Korra is getting in tonight,” Mako added.

_YES_ _– this! This was what she cared about_. “I can’t wait to see her," she blurted out. Asami’s breath caught. Oh no. Her reply had been too fast, too eager. And Asami saw Mako's eyes contract for a split second, enough so that she held her breath, but then he smiled.

"Me too."

She would direct the subject back towards the group.

“It’s going to be weird,” she said. “Having the old Team Avatar back in the city after all these years.”

Inside, her heart was still racing. Even without her here, Asami was still having to hold herself back. She fiddled with the edge of her sleeve.

She still remembered when she realized how she felt.

It was a constant stressor, one Asami was not familiar with, to be in any kind of proximity with Korra. And it was even worse with the rest of the group there. She couldn’t even balance her feelings with the Avator alone, and the complications of everyone else being there was something her mathematical-inclined mind had no experience computing.

She didn’t care what they thought; all she cared about was what Korra thought. And it was so, so hard to know what the best action was to take. What, objectively, Asami should do because logic had no answers in this problem. But at least tonight, she could feel a little better.

_Tonight. It'll all be okay tonight._

—

The sun vanished below the horizon.

A streak of violet lined the sky and a darkening purple ran into the blue night.

Asami shivered, but she was not cold.

Her heart hammered in her chest.

She had put her hands in her pockets to hide her shaking fingers.

It was taking every ounce of her willpower to look calm.

The party gathered at the dock, watching the ship pull in. The ramp hit the wood with a loud thud. It could have stopped Asami’s heart considering how out of sorts she felt. Then, through the stream of lamplight, a large shadow slanted over the wood as Naga leaped out.

The animal bounded over to the party, tongue flying out the side of her mouth. She rolled onto her back, eager to accept Meelo and Ikki’s greetings.

Asami’s eyes moved from the white polar bear-dog to a tall figure she recognized.

Tenzin stepped forward, reaching out to grasp the Southern Water Tribe warrior’s hand. “Tanroq. It’s good to have you back in the city.”

The men straightened, smiling at each other. “And everyone is excited to see the Avatar again.”

Tanroq paused. Then he frowned.

“What? Korra left the South Pole six months ago. She’s written me letters. She said she was here… _in Republic City_.”

_No._

Fear bubbled up and she was unable to stop the shouting of emotions crowding her head. She felt numb. A joke, it had to be!

_Please, no._ But the tingling in her body knew it wasn’t.

Perhaps she was dreaming. If only she was dreaming.

But it all felt too real.

_No._

_Oh Korra, where are you...?_  

Her fingers were very still as a single tear slipped down her cheek. She turned away so no one would see.


	2. Darkness

_Thud. Thud._

_Whoosh_.

Her eardrums pounded. She expelled a breath of air, strands of loose hair brushing against her cheek as she bounced on her feet.

All of this would have been pumping adrenaline through her veins if not for the fact that Korra was pathetically numb to it.

She was sluggish. Losing, in pain, ripped from any sense of identity. This body did not feel like hers.

Her pace had no control, her rhythm was awkward, and her opponent continued to dance in front of her, like they were putting on a play and the climax was near.

It was infuriating.

As she forced out another breath, the remnants of her instincts suddenly screamed in warning.

Quickly, Korra dragged her weary arms up, blocking just in time as a boulder exploded against her forearms.

She defended that attack, but at the cost of her balance. Stumbling, Korra knew she vulnerable, but it was too late. She watched, knowing even as her body tried to react that it would be useless, as a rock smashed her jaw, throwing her onto the ground. But it wasn’t over – another rock punched her stomach, exploding spit from her mouth.

If Korra had eaten anything recently, she might have thrown up.

But the reality of it was all that came up was water and split.

 _Damn it._ _Damn it, damn it, damn it! Enough!_

She rolled up, resuming a fighting stance. "Is that all you got?” she taunted, but even that felt weak.

Her opponent ignored her, knowing it was the cry of a fangless tiger.

She threw her left fist, and a rock flew past her shoulder as Korra side-stepped it and retaliated with a foot strike.

The exchange continued until – _damn!_

Her rhythm had failed again, she was a half-second too slow. Suddenly, Korra was sprawled on the ground again.

_Not yet._

She wasn’t done yet. She threw a punch, and her enemy backflipped, avoiding it with the grace of a dancer. Throwing up a wall, she hid from Korra’s sight.

_Where is she? Where is-_

Her enemy appeared in the air and the lights hit Korra’s pupils, causing her to wince. As she desperately searched for her opponent’s silhouette, fear suddenly paralyzed her.

_No! No! It's not real!_

The glowing white eyes and familiar locks of hair flying in the air disappeared as the rock hurtled into Korra’s face. Her vision flickered.

The last thing she heard was the roar of the crowd............

.......................

...............

........

...

 

**_*BLACK*_ **

—

 

Water ran over her fingers, draining into the small hole at the bottom of the sink. Her dark skin was smudged with dirt and her hands were bruised. Blood stains clung to half-healed wounds. Lifting her head, she stared at the reflection in the cracked mirror.

Shame sweltered through her. How could she face anyone like this?

Korra looked down. Straightening, she drew the water from the faucet towards her. It didn’t matter either way, but she might as well fix what she could before… _that monster_ … came back.

A blur in the mirror caught Korra’s attention. Glowing white eyes and a familiar shadow. Korra’s eyes narrowed and she whirled around.

“You!”

But it was gone.

The clatter of chains dragging on the floor echoed in her head. Korra squeezed her eyes. _Stop it. Pull it together._

She turned back to the faucet, returning to her wounds. An urgent knock hit the door and Korra flinched.

“Hurry up in there! Come on.. I got an emergency situation!”

A moment later, she swung the door open. The metal hinges squeaked and the man looked at her, his knees knocking together.

“Knock yourself out.”

He ran in, and the door slammed shut.

Korra’s mind drifted as she walked, and as it tended to lately, she thought of her.

There was something instinctual about it. Korra didn't know what it was, but with each day she spent alone, she found her thoughts returning to her memory of Asami.

It was her smile, her eyes, the touch of her fingers, the smell of her hair, the arch of her beautiful eyebrows that gave Korra some respite in the hell she wandered. Her memory of the engineer was somehow the only one that felt real. The only thing that kept Korra grounded, from slipping into a shell of a human being devoid of hope and life. She needed to fix this. She needed to be the Avatar again.

Korra snorted to herself. What was she doing?

Asami as some kind of angel? The real Asami would be embarrassed at the Avatar's current state. She really was the worst Avatar ever. Right now, she couldn’t bear have Asami see her like this.

Those pale green eyes... she could almost see the disappointment in them, and for some reason, the cut Korra's heart like nothing else.

“If _it_ hadn’t been there...” Korra’s jaw clenched at the memory of the night she had tried to return to Republic City.

She'd longed to see all her friends again.

She had missed Asami especially. But then she saw it. White eyes, ominous silhouette that was… she couldn’t do it.

Korra was afraid, more afraid than anything else in the world, to be weak in front of the ones she loved.

—

_Dong...Dong...Dong..._

The last rings of the bell faded into the night.

Even so, the city was alive. Lights flashed, engines rumbled, and people milled about. You’d never suspect it was midnight instead of early evening.

But Asami was thankful for that.

Right here, in the middle of that noise, she wanted the privacy of dark and the sound to keep her own thoughts from taking over.

She exhaled, a trembled breath in the cool air.

Her fingers gripped her elbows. She stopped pacing and sat down at the bench beside the statue. _Korra left the South Pole six months ago._

Asami pressed her face into her hands.

 _She's_ _written me letters. She said she was here_ _… in Republic City._

Her lips trembled. Something was wrong. It was.

“Korra...” Her voice was a desperate whisper in the silence she sat in.

Asami’s shoulder shook as her palms became wet.

_Where are you? What’s happening to you? I miss you. I miss you so much. I need you._

One final desperate wish climbed to the top of her thoughts.

_Please be safe._

_\--_

_*FLASHBACK*_

Her eyes shot open and the awareness that her body was covered in sweat burned through her mind.

She threw off the covers, panting as the night air rushed onto her body. Now she felt too hot and too cold.

Her eyes landed on the calendar.

Three weeks since she'd left.

Korra sat up, reaching for the pouch of water on her nightstand, and gulped the liquid as if she'd been deprived of it. Several long minutes later, Korra's heartbeat steadied.

Her appetite was still absent, but not for lack of trying. She had learned the hard way if she forced it, her body would expel the nutrition a couple hours later. And well, waking up in her own vomit had not been fun.

Her fingers curled into a fist.

_Why am I so weak? Why aren’t I better yet?_

She stared at her legs but they ignored her will. Pulling her body to the edge of the bed, Korra prepared to throw herself in to the chair.

 _One. Two. Three-_ She lunged forward, aiming for the seat but at that moment the chair rolled away and Korra hit the floor, her forearms slamming hard against the ground.

"Ow!" _Shit!_

But Korra refused to let the pain defeat her. When her nerves had quieted, she gripped the metal bar of the footrest. Grunting with effort, Korra pulled herself up into the wheelchair. She sat there, her chest rising and falling at an uneven intervals.

Anger burst through her.

_I’m pathetic!_

And Asami… Asami had placed such faith and consideration in Korra. For all that trust and care, Korra could only do this much?

Those beautiful pale green eyes would look away, as if embarrassed they had seen such a thing. She’d leave Korra... anyone would.

People were waiting for the Avatar.

But Korra wasn’t the Avatar right now.

As had become habit, Korra wheeled herself out of the room to the cliff outside. The cold night air seemed to calm her down. Overhead, a brilliant array of lights colored the sky.

_Asami..._

####  _—_

##### PRESENT DAY

The abandoned sand skimmer erupted into flames and Dark Korra disappeared, along with the black smoke gathering in the sky over the desert. Korra yelled, kicking the metal junk.

She couldn’t get one moment’s peace. It was hallucinations while she was awake and nightmares when she was asleep. She’d already run her body ragged, but it was nothing compared to the state of her mind.

Korra shouldered her pack and moved on.

—

The moonlight gathered at the dust of the alley. Korra set her pack down and leaned her back against the wall. Her feet had blistered. She could no longer walk. And even though she feared sleep, her eyelids could not stay open any longer.

But before she drifted off, she thought she smelled vanilla and cherries.

The sound of metal clinking and a distant engine plagued her mind and Korra fell into the darkness.

It was quiet - black - for a long while.

She thought she might see Zaheer soon, and an uncomfortable ball of tension grew in her stomach at the thought.

But then a cool hand touched her shoulder. The scent intensified - vanilla, cherries, and burnt metal. Pale green eyes looked at her and a strand of black hair fell over the mesmerizing irises.

Her stomach lurched, heart suddenly pounding in her chest, and Korra felt warm and confused.

_Asami..?_

Her lips smiled at her, a very deep crimson that Korra could not look away from.

She reached out, longing in her hand, but she grasped nothing.

_You can’t go them like this._

_You’re weak._

_You’re pathetic._

_You're failing us. You’re failing the world… Avatar._

—

The spirit had abandoned her in the swamp, or so she thought. As Korra’s eyes opened, she caught sight of the hunched old woman stirring something in a pot over the fire.

She recalled the spirit’s words – “ _Not a what- a who!”_

Korra stared at her.

The woman was old, small, and blind. Yet the very air around her was heavy with power and confidence. It was as if this woman had never once questioned who she was and what she could do. It was a kind of self-assurance Korra once had, but now…

The woman gave her a confident half-smile, almost a smirk.

The spirit had led Korra here.

It had to be her.

If anyone could fix Korra… it was Toph.

—

As Korra walked through the swamp, the strange shadows of vines and leaves draped at odd angles began to creep into her mind.

_Mushrooms. Just focus on getting the mushrooms. It's not dangerous here._

But the uncomfortable sensation continued to gnaw at her gut. It didn’t help that each step, her foot sank a little into the mud, as if the swamp was just waiting for her to slip so it could swallow Korra whole.

She approached a curtain of vines and with her right hand, swept it aside. But as she moved on, a familiar scene appeared before her.

Her nerves flinched in recognition. _Amon… and me?_ Amon’s hand rose, and his thumb pressed against Korra’s forehead. Her body slumped forward-

Korra swallowed, turning around and without warning, the green of the swamp disappeared until all around her, the colors of an illuminated sky danced. Her eyes narrowed, horror filling her gut, as she recognized the scene before her. _Raava!_

Korra’s hand stretched out as she saw herself on her knees as Vaatu dragged the light spirit out Korra’s throat.

_No, no, no._

Backpedaling, Korra tripped and fell on her butt. She turned over her shoulder, and her eyes widened.

“No…”

—

Korra pressed her knees against her chest as she sat on the roots of a tree overlooking green water.

A stir in the distance lifted Korra’s eyes. Toph leapt up the roots with an agility unexpected of a woman her age. She settled next to Korra.

“Look, I know you want to get better. But to do that, you need to face your fears. You can’t expect to deal with future enemies if you’re still fighting the old ones.”

Korra sighed, looking away. “Maybe you’re right. But how am I supposed to move on?”

Toph huffed. “Boy, you avatars sure need a lot of hand-holding. Get up! We’re going to the banyan-grove tree.”

—

The wind swept through Korra’s hair as she and Toph stood in the tree’s shade. The thick trunk itself was like a pillar reaching towards the heavens. Standing on its roots, she could see miles over the swamp’s green forest. And in the distance, the warm yellow sun was peeking over the horizon. Puffs of orange clouds hovered over the edge, illuminated in gold.

Korra felt her lips curl into a ghost of a smile. “It’s beautiful.”

“The roots of the banyan-grove tree spread out for miles in every direction, connecting this whole swamp.” Toph seemed pleased as she spoke. Then her lips frowned as she turned to Korra.

“Your problem is you’ve been disconnected for too long. Disconnected from the people who love you - and disconnected from yourself.”

Korra glanced at Toph and then walked forward. Kneeling, she reached her hand over the root.

_Disconnected?_

She pressed her palm against the root and closed her eyes. She breathed in, and as her breath left her body, she felt it.

As her presence traveled through the roots, a sense of safety washed over her. But more than that, she felt… whole, again. As if her bonds with this world had been brought back from extinction.

And as Korra’s spirits soared through the energy of the world, she saw them.

_Jinora. Ikki. Meelo._

Their spirits felt warm. The instant Korra’s touched theirs, Jinora turned. Her eyes lit up, a grin spreading over her face.

_“Korra!”_

Korra lifted her hand, at a loss for words. She felt her eyes were wet, but that did not stop her from turning to Toph. She could not help her grin even when her entire body felt relief and joy at the same time.

“I can’t believe it. I saw Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.”

—

The metal flowed from her body, and as the last drop left, her mind clicked as if a broken connection had been restored.

“All right! The Avatar is back in business!” she heard Meelo shout.

The warmth faded from Korra and she returned to the scene around her. The children stared up at her, grinning. Even Toph had a slight smile on her lips.

Korra stared at her hands.

“I feel so much lighter. Thank you so much for helping me.” She looked up at Toph. “I’d like to give you a hug now, if that’s okay with you.”

Toph huffed. “All right. You earned it.” Before the woman had even finished speaking, Korra had lunged forward and embraced her. Toph patted her back like she was a small child.

As the children left the cave, Korra paused. She turned back to the woman.

“Toph… you said the roots of the banyan-grove tree spread out for miles in every direction, right?”

The old woman looked at her and Korra had half the mind to flush. She knew Toph was blind, but sometimes it felt like those eyes saw more than eyes that could see.

“They do.”

Korra rubbed her hand over her arm. “Erm… my friends in Republic City… Are they okay?”

For a moment, Toph did not move. Then her head shifted, barely. Her foot pressed into the ground, but it was such a small movement, Korra might have imagined it. _Could it be… she can see even when we’re so far from the tree?_

Toph shrugged. “You talking about those blockhead brothers? And the Sato girl.”

Korra’s cheeks flushed. “W-well, I mean,” she stammered.

Toph ignored her. “The brothers are separated-”

"What?!"

“-and the girl spends all her time working.” Toph snorted loudly. “Geez, what a workaholic. It's tiring just watching her!”

Korra's heart crumbled. _Asami…_

Without warning, the old woman spun the earth underneath Korra’s feet, sending Korra facing the entrance.

Then, a palm slammed into her back.

“You understand, don’t you? People are waiting for you.” Toph grunted. “Now, go on. Get out of here! Those children said the world needs the Avatar, or some nonsense like that.”

Korra smiled. As the air bison rose into the air, they waved. The children’s voices blended into a chorus. “Bye Toph!” “See you later!” “It was good to meet you!” The old woman turned and walked back to her cave.

“Finally. Some peace and quiet.”

—


	3. Whole

It took all the discipline Asami had developed in her entire life of being a business man’s daughter, and even then it was barely enough to keep her fingers from trembling.

To the world, Asami was Asami.

Her face was calm and collected.

Her clothing was perfect - no wrinkles anywhere. Cut perfectly and form-fitting with just the right balance between sexy and classy.

Her make-up was flawless, her lipstick the shade that Korra seemed to like the most – a deep shade of crimson, and her skin was glowing.

She was a beautiful woman, and she’d been told so enough times by strangers to believe it wasn’t just her ego.

But none of it was as effortless as it usually was. Asami normally cared about her appearance on a professional and personal level. She enjoyed putting in the effort to look good, but it had never been a priority.

And today was the first time since puberty that Asami had checked the mirror enough times to almost be late.

Almost.

Because Asami Sato was never late, and she was not going to start on the day she would finally see _her_ again.

Her stomach clenched, and her vision began to pixelate.

_Crap, crap._ She calmly pursued her lips and held her breath, trying to stop the lightheadedness and anxiety pulsing in her veins.

God, if she passed out at this moment of all days, she would never forgive herself.

Maybe she should have had more than coffee for breakfast? But that might have made it worse. What if she was in the bathroom when Korra got here?

She wanted to bite her lip, a nervous tic, but her body was too paralyzed for that even.

_When is she getting here?_

It was hard to keep her heart from racing – every time she began to think about something else, her heart would go right back to whacking a hole in her chest.

As she sat in the lounge chair, the thought that she was reading the same sentence again and again passed through her brain.

_What if she doesn't show up?_

_What if she goes missing again?_

_No, she's_ _here. Tenzin said so. He saw her._

Her index finger curled around the paper.

_I'm not dreaming. This is going to happen._

A footstep drew her attention, and as Asami turned her head she forgot to breathe.

_Oh god._

It was instantaneous, the harsh pull she felt to be at her side. A sort of gnawing tension gripped Asami, making her hot and restless and dumb. She was intoxicated by that scent - Korra's scent – which somehow seemed stronger than anything else in the room. It was as if every sense of Asami’s was finely tuned to Korra. She was drunk.

Large, bright cyan eyes smiled at her. “Hope I haven’t kept you waiting too long.”

Asami did not remember getting up, or walking over, or reacting at all. But she must have, like her body had simply moved on its own, because suddenly the image became a feeling.

Korra was in her arms. A warm body that made her head even hotter and dizzier, and a scent that made Asami swallow hard. It was the proof this beautiful dream was reality.

She had to say something before it became weird, but Asami didn’t know what to say. She only know what she felt and what she wanted to feel…

The slant of her nose, the way her hair framed her face and how soft the dark locks looked. An impulse to run her fingers through them flashed through Asami but she quenched it.

_Not now. I can’t right now. I need to be here, for her._ Asami realized as her eyes moved over Korra’s body. _She’s thinner._ Worry flashed through her. She’d known from Senna the Avatar hadn’t been eating well. Her shoulders were a bit bonier and her muscles looked deflated. There were new scars on her arms, and if Asami had to guess, over the rest of her body too.

Asami quickly shifted her line of thought. It was surprising to her how strong these feelings were, to a point even she hadn’t expected. A part of her had wondered if three years had changed things. She’d never felt anything that lasted so long, without anything to support it, before. But this – this was proof Asami was done for. Even at this moment, being so close was so infinitely hard. The touch of skin burned her and Asami felt that tension grow almost beyond her control.

“Only three years,” she heard herself manage at last. Her voice caught a little and though Korra did not say anything, she could tell it had not gone unnoticed. Soft yet strong hands pressed against her back in both apology and comfort. Asami circled her arms around Korra’s shoulders, nestling her chin in the crook of the Avatar’s neck.

_I missed you, Korra._

She had dreamed of this moment for one thousand and ninety-five days. The weight of Korra’s face pressed into her own shoulder reassured her it was real.

Tension and fear she hadn’t known she had been holding in her chest seeped out, and for the first time in too long, Asami felt relaxed. _Thank god. You came back. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you._

A tear threatened to well at the corner of her right eye, but Asami swallowed it back. “It’s so good to see you again.”

Korra’s eyebrows sloped down at the edges and she smiled as her hands cupped Asami’s elbows.

“You too.”

A loose strand of hair escaped over Korra’s cheek. She allowed herself a brief look over

Korra. “And I’m loving the hair.”

Korra touched the shortened locks with her fingers. “Thanks.” Her eyes slid to the corners as she glanced at Asami and a light flush lit her cheeks. “You’re looking snazzy as always.”

Asami opened her mouth, but changed her mind at the last second and smiled.

She touched Korra’s arm. “Come on. Mako got us a table at the restaurant.”

 


	4. Fire

It didn’t matter Korra’s eyes were filled with concern, and not doubt. Maybe that was exactly what had caused the anger to flash through Asami.

_If you had been here, I wouldn'_ _t have to had go see him alone!_

Her fingers curled into a fist, nails digging into her palm as she leaned forward.

“You don’t get to disappear for _three years_ , and then act like you know what’s best for me!” The words shot out before she could help it. But Asami didn’t regret it - it was true, after all. _Why didn’t you tell me where you went? At least you could have told me, couldn’t you?_

She knew she wasn't really mad about what they were talking about.

It was that the last six months had been one of the worst experiences in Asami’s life.

Korra leaned forward, her torso facing Asami as her eyes almost pleaded Asami to listen. “It’s not like I planned to be gone that long.”

Asami’s jaw tightened. _You don't understand._

“I wanted to come back, but I never felt ready until now!”

A glass slammed onto the table, clinking interrupting the conversation. Wu stood up with a flourish.

“As much I’m enjoying this little catch-up, my royal bladder is about to explode!”

The prince snapped his fingers once. “Mako? Come on, I _need_ you to stand guard.”

Mako and Wu’s conversation faded into the background as Asami glanced at Korra. The Avatar was not watching her anymore, and in that one private glance, she felt her anger seep away.

Korra was here now. Asami closed her eyes.

She’d lost her temper.

_I lost my temper?_

She prided herself on her emotional self-control and very few people could affect Asami Sato enough to undo her control. After all, she'd learned to master her emotions in public at a young age.

But something about being near Korra, being able to smell her and feel her there...

_Fuck._ Asami was utterly and completely defenseless.

—

Mako returned from the restroom. “He’s not there.” The firebender frowned, stroking his chin.

“Where could he _be?”_

Suddenly, a particular voice spoke- “Mm, I’m in _laaaundry._ ” Korra’s startled yell followed shortly after. Even as Mako looked at Asami in surprise, she was already running toward the doors. As Asami pushed them open, she noticed the Avatar lying sprawled on the ground. Mako came to a stop beside her, his eyes trained on the truck screeching away.

“They’ve got Wu!” The Avatar turned to them, her eyebrows knit together and cyan eyes ablaze. “Get the car.” Without waiting for Korra to finish, Asami turned and took off running. “I’m going after them,” she heard Korra say.

Mako followed on her heels. “Wait! How will we know where she is?” Asami fetched her keys as she neared the Satomobile. “I’ll find her.”

—

She jerked the steering wheel as she rounded the corner. The car’s wheels lifted a couple inches off the ground. As it settled back onto the ground, Asami watched as Korra flew through the air.

The Avatar slammed into the ground, sending a wave of rocks splitting the road underneath the truck. The vehicle shook but continued its escape. Asami slammed on the brakes as she pulled up next to Korra. “Get in!”

Korra leapt into the backseat and Asami gassed the car. The gauge of the speedometer flew up as the engine roared to life. Honks battered the air as Asami weaved in and out of traffic.

“We’re losing them!” Korra said.

Mako frowned. “Hang a right at the next block. We can cut them off on seventh.”

Asami sped up, tearing through the intersection. Mako watched them pass the turn with wide eyes and then grabbed his head. “You missed the turn! Where are you going?!”

Asami glanced at Korra in the rear view mirror, who was focused on the road ahead, before she turned to Mako. “I know these streets better than you - I _built_ some of them.” Mako groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose with his hand.

They climbed up the elevated highway and Asami pulled the car to the edge. Korra stood up as the car was only a hair away from scraping the concrete wall.

Mako turned back, on edge. “What are you doing? Sit down!”

Korra ignored him, spinning a gust of wind around her and then leapt off the car -

Landing right on top of the truck. Asami felt a burst of adrenaline rush through her as she watched the Avatar move. Her lips quirked. _That’s my girl_.

The Avatar ripped open the metal roof then disappeared as she jumped into the truck.

—

Asami pulled the car to a stop. Korra emerged from the driver’s seat, holding up a man by the front of his shirt. “Wu’s not here. This guy was the only one in the truck.”

Mako stalked forward grabbing the man and slamming him against the side of the truck. “Where’s the prince?”

The assailant smirked. “Halfway to Kuvira by now.” In a burst of frustration, Mako slammed the man against the truck side again. The man groaned but maintained his defiant smirk. He growled his pledge. “All hail the Great Uniter.”

Asami looked at Mako. “They must have moved Wu to a different vehicle when we lost sight of them,” she said.

The wail of police sirens announced the approach of Mako’s backup. The firebender tossed the man into the back. He threw the doors shut and walked back to them.

“The one time I don’t watch him pee, and _this_ is what happens.” He threw his hands up, intending to gesture at the mess in front of them, but as he moved, the firebender noticed Korra had drifted apart from them. Asami cocked her head. The Avatar now stood in front of one the large spirit vines integrated into the city.

Korra paused, then stepped forward and rested her hand on the vine. Asami watched as a gold light spread beneath Korra’s palm.

_When did she learn to do that?_

Suddenly Korra straightened, as if she had learned something important. She turned towards them.

“They’re taking Wu to the train station.”

“Are you sure? How do you know?” Korra was already running back to the car though, and Asami followed, heading to the driver’s seat as Mako entered the passenger side.

“I’ll explain on the way,” Korra said, “Just, drive! We’re running out of time.”

—

They looked over the railing as one train pulled away from the station. At the same moment, another pulled in.

There were too many people here. It was would be all too simple to stash one unconscious person away.

Mako frowned. “Which train is Wu on?” “I don’t know,” Korra said.

Mako looked around. “Split up and start looking.”

Minutes later, Asami spotted Korra at the bottom of the stairs. She hurried down to the Avatar.

“If we don’t find Wu soon, we might never find him.”

Korra nodded, frown tightening. She knelt to the floor and pressed her hand to the tiles. Asami blinked. _She can do it from here? Is she getting stronger?_

Korra sprang up. The train next to them had just closed its doors and was beginning to pull away. “He’s on that train!” Korra took off running. She leapt onto the steps outside one car, but even as she moved forward, her other hand reached backwards toward Asami.

The Avatar turned back and their eyes met. Asami grabbed Korra’s hand, ignoring how nice it felt. Then Mako jumped onto the steps, joining them.

“How do you know for sure he’s here?” Mako said.

“I don’t,” Korra said, throwing up her hands in a shrug. “But I had a feeling, okay?”

“And I’m just supposed to trust your Avatar feelings?”

Korra whirled around, facing Mako. “You wouldn’t have to if you had guarded the prince like you were supposed to!” Korra moved away, following Asami.

She could hear the woman’s irritated breaths behind her. Asami held back a smile.

“Oh!” Mako said, “So it’s _my_ fault Wu disappeared.”

Korra turned around. “It’s certainly not _mine!”_

“Guys, shh. Listen!” Asami cut in.

Their eyes landed on a large piece of luggage - that was shaking, as if something was trying to get out.

Mako flipped open the clasps and lifted the lid. Like a jack in the box, Wu sprang up, gasping for

air.

“Wu!” Mako grabbed the prince. “Wu! It’s me!”

The prince stopped flailing his arms. “Mako? Where am I?” He stared at Mako. “Am I dead?”

Korra stiffened and Asami turned to look at her. Mako gripped Wu’s shoulders. “No. You’re on a train. We’re going to get you out of here.”

At that moment, the doors flew open. Two of Kuvira’s henchmen stood at the entrance, fists raised.

Korra stepped in front of Asami even as the metal started flying. The strips of metal moved faster than Asami’s eyes could track, but Korra’s movements were sure. She cut down each throw with ease, knocking the pieces of metal aside to the floor before they could get past her.

Having blocked the barrage of metal, Korra tossed a gust of wind at their enemies, throwing them up into the roof of the train.

As the pair collapsed in a heap on the ground, another man was running towards them. Korra turned her head over her shoulder, and Asami followed, glancing back to see more enemies running towards them from the other car.

Korra slammed the door shut and ripped open the roof of the car. “Everyone out!”

“I’m not going up there,” Wu said. Korra looked at him and without another word, airbended the prince out the car.

The avatar leapt up after him and like last time, she knelt reaching a hand to Asami. But she’d seemed to have moved without thinking about it because when Asami looked from Korra’s hand to Korra, she saw confusion.

Cyan eyes rested on her and as if on instinct, Korra smiled. Asami grabbed Korra’s hand and the woman pulled her up.

Kuvira’s henchmen surrounded them on the adjacent cars. Two metal cables snared around

Mako’s foot. He tossed a lasso of flames at one of the men, who stumbled back and retreated. On both sides, the henchmen began pulling up the roof of the train car, giving them nowhere to go.

Korra spun her arms, conjuring a ball of air around them.

“Jump!”

Korra touched Asami’s waist, holding her as she leapt. They flew into the air and Asami’s stomach dropped at the sudden weightlessness. She gripped Korra’s shoulder and the hand at her waist squeezed in assurance.

They crashed against a pillar and then sprawled onto the ground, tumbling as the bubble of air dispersed.

Korra sat up first, quickly looking to her left. Seeing no one there, her head spun around, meeting Asami’s eyes. Relieved, the Avatar smiled and her shoulders dropped as she sighed.

“You all right?” Mako said to Wu.

“Yes!” The prince grabbed Mako into a hug. “Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you.” Then he slung an arm over his bodyguard. “You are _definitely_ getting a raise, buddy.”

“You should be thanking Korra. We never would have found you without her.”

Wu let go of Mako and bowed, his hands cupped together in the fashion customary to royalty. “I owe you my life, Avatar. If only there was some way to repay you.”

Asami watched as the prince straightened, his eyes widening. A sinking feeling in her stomach turned to discomfort as she recognized the look in his eyes.

“Oh! I know.” Wu grabbed Korra’s hand. “How about I take you out for a night on the town?” Asami subtly covered her clenched fist and swallowed.

_Do not react, do not react, do not react_.

Korra frowned. “Really?” She raised an eyebrow. “You’re asking me out right now?”

“So..” The prince smiled. “I’ll put you down for a maybe?”

“How about a never?” Korra retorted.

A small sigh of relief escaped Asami, and Mako looked at her but she pretended nothing had happened.

With a disgruntled look, Korra slipped her hand out of Wu’s grasp. To Asami’s pleasure, she walked over to them. “Not exactly what I imagined for our first day back together.”

“But it was kind of like old times.”

Asami paused, recalling the argument at the restaurant. “Except for the getting on each other’s nerves part.”

“Actually,” Mako said with a wry smile. “That is like old times for me and Korra.”

Korra raised her eyebrows, amusement filling her face. Then her shoulders slumped as she turned to Asami, but wouldn’t look her in the eyes. “I’m sorry things got so tense earlier.”

Asami smiled, watching the Avatar scuff her boots. “It’s all right.”

She hadn't really been mad about what they argued about earlier.

In fact, it was unlike her to be even feeling this way... it was so... immature.

Feeling Mako's gaze on her, she looked away from Korra. If Mako was watching her, she had to be careful. Whenever she looked into Korra’s eyes, she was no longer in control of her own expressions. “I guess after being apart for three years, there’s bound to be a bit of an adjustment period.”

Mako’s amber eyes turned to Korra. “Yeah. But it’s great to have you back.”

Korra smiled. “There’s no place else I’d rather be.” She turned back to Asami as she spoke, and the three of them embraced each other in a hug.

“So.” Korra shot a meaningful look at the prince. “What are we going to do with him? It’s too dangerous to take him back to the hotel.”

Wu waved his hand. “Whew!” He pressed his fingers to his chest. “You’re telling me! I need a cushy safehouse somewhere.”

“I think I know just the place,” Mako said.

—

As Wu settled in with Mako’s family, the firebender met them at the door.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay? We’re about to have dinner.”

Asami shook her head. “I have to get back to work.” Beside her, Korra tensed but when she turned to look at the woman, Korra’s expression was normal. Korra smiled.

“Sorry, Mako. I’m eating with Tenzin and the rest of the family on Air Temple Island tonight.”

The firebender smiled. “All right. It was good seeing you two again.” He leaned in and embraced them both. As they returned to Asami’s car, Mako waved one more time for good measure then closed the door.

The orange sunset cast shadows across the green fields. Asami started the engine as Korra looked at the expanse of mountains surrounding them. A collection of pastel pinks and purples colored the sky. Strings of cloud floated over them and a light breeze brushed through Asami’s hair.

Korra sighed, and Asami glanced over to see a smile on the Avatar’s lips. Cyan eyes met hers, stealing her breath away. Korra’s eyes were always so light, they tended to reflect the sky. And at this moment, Asami was met with a mosaic of orange pink purple and blue. Her hands stilled as her mind became blank and Asami forgot what she was doing.

Korra stretched her arms behind her head and rested her neck against them. “You know, Asami, you're just really amazing. Helping Mako’s family and now Wu.”

She pulled onto the highway, trying to ignore how the wind was ruffling Korra’s hair the same way Asami wanted to.

“Hey I'm not that special, Korra.” She gave the Avatar a smile. “You’re the awesome one.”

Korra laughed. “What are you talking about? You _are_ amazing! I noticed it right away, the moment we first met.” The avatar looked sheepish. “Truth be told, I was actually kind of jealous. I mean, look at you. You're literally a genius, and you have an awesome personality, and you're hot. Looking at you, I just felt so...inadequate.” She shook her head with a wry grin.

Asami blinked, recalling the first moment she had seen Korra. She had never told anyone this.

Because even she didn't really understand it.

Back then, she had already felt drawn to the Avatar.

There was just something… special about her. She had a presence that called Asami’s attention and it would have been impossible to ignore or deny. First, she thought it was jealousy. Or rivalry.

But when Asami learned Korra was the Avatar, she thought it was because of that. Of course she felt the Avatar was special. She was the master of four elements, the human embodiment of light and peace and the one person responsible for keeping balance among the four nations and between man and spirit. That was all, right?

But.

Asami gripped the steering wheel.

Asami remembered the lengths she went to do things - showing off, which was unlike her. She wasn't the type to compete over a boy, not like that.

Something was off.

Asami was proud of her work and her father's work, aside from his prejudices, but she was not the kind to brag. It was just as if she couldn't help it. Like she was trying to get Korra's attention, trying to show the Avator something, and she didn't understand why she cared so much.

But maybe now she did.

They reached the edge of Republic City, and Air Temple Island was in sights.

Asami parked the car. Korra got out, but didn't say a word. She stared at Asami until Asami felt herself turn red.

“Um, Korra?” Asami said. "Everything okay?"

Korra raised an eyebrow. “Are _you_ okay? You were sorta silent the whole drive back.”

Asami shook her head. “I’m fine… I was just...thinking.”

“About?” A crooked smile graced Korra's lips and it just about drove Asami crazy.

_I want those lips._ Then,  _ugh, damn it kill me now._

She cleared her throat roughly. “Just some stuff I left on my desk in the office,” she lied.

But for whatever reason, that was the wrong thing to say apparently.

Korra frowned. “Asami, I've been meaning to ask about that actually...can you promise me something?”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Uh, okay. What?”

“Don’t work too hard. Please.”

She stared at Korra, not intentionally. It was just hard when those blue pools kept demanding attention, and Asami was losing the ability to keep herself in control the longer Korra stood there staring back at her. But she didn't look away, and so Asami was helpless. 

The gnawing tension returned. Before she did something stupid, Asami cleared her throat. “I promise.”

She moved to put the car into drive, but Korra touched her hand. “Wait. Why don’t you come to dinner on Air Temple Island?”

As if suddenly recalling Mako’s own invitation earlier, Korra cleared her throat. “Or, tomorrow night, if you have work tonight.”

_Air Temple._ It’d definitley been awhile since Asami had visited the island. She had told Pema and Tenzin she was busy, but the truth was it reminded her too much of Korra. And while Korra was gone, the reminder hurt.

But now Korra was back.

 “Yeah. I mean, yes. I’d like that very much.” She smiled. “I haven’t seen the kids in a while.” Korra smiled.

“Great. It's a date." The Avatar's eyes suddenly widened. "I mean- well, not like a date-date. I mean, it's just, well, you know what I mean! Come eat food with me an-and everyone!" Korra coughed into her hand. "Anyway, see you tomorrow.”

The Avatar gave a short wave before quickly walking away. 

Asami swallowed, heart pounding in her own chest. _It was just Korra being Korra._ _We're friends._ _I can do this. Relaxing catch-up dinner, nothing to worry about. You got this Asami._

Calmly, she put the car into drive and pressed on the pedal only for the engine to roar as the wheels spun in place.

Asami looked at the unreleased handbrake. 

Maybe she wasn't okay. 


	5. Forever

Pema’s face appeared in the doorway. Her eyes brightened upon seeing Asami. “Oh good, Asami. You’re here! Come on and help me bring the dishes out.”

Korra moved to follow but Pema help a hand with a scowl. “Uh uh.” She waved her hands at Korra. “Go sit down with Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin. This is your welcome-back dinner.”

Pema’s eyes moved to Asami and she grabbed the engineer’s wrist. “Come on, Asami.”

As Asami hurried to avoid falling as the mother pulled her into the kitchen, Pema snatched something off the counter and came to an abrupt stop.

“Pema?” Asami said as she straightened. The woman turned and shoved a piece of paper into Asami’s hands.

“Here. Consider it a gift.”

Asami blinked, reading the contents.

“This is…”

“A specialty desert recipe.” Pema pulled down the oven door and retrieved a pan of vegetables and tofu. “Southern Water Tribe Ice Cream.”

As she set the pan down, she bent over again and pulled out a large steaming pot. Seeing Asami’s strange look, Pema shrugged. “Got to keep the dishes warm.”

Pema set the pot on the counter and searched for a ladle. “Anyway, Senna gave that recipe to me.”

Asami's eyes skimmed the ingredients, and a single slim eyebrow arched in skepticism.

“Seal oil.. reindeer fat.. snow.. and berries?”

Asami looked at Pema. “Um, thanks I guess…” Amusement danced in the older woman's eyes.

“You're surprisingly transparent sometimes, Asami. But don’t knock it till you try it,” Pema said. “It _is_ a certain someone's favorite dessert."

Her breath caught as Asami’s eyes widened. 

_A certain.. someone? She couldn't...?_

Pema rummaged through a cabinet. "Unfortunately, I can't make it for you here. My kitchen isn't fancy enough to preserve the ingredients." The mother straightened, victorious from her search, and smiled at Asami. "But I'm sure an engineer like you could figure something out. In any case, Senna also told me she is looking forward to your visit to the South Pole, so I imagine you could ask her yourself.” 

Before Asami could say a word, Pema took the paper from Asami’s hands and stuffed it into Asami’s pockets. "Alright dear, take this out. Be careful, it's hot." Asami stumbled at the sudden weight of the stone pot in her hands but was too shocked to register Pema's instructions. Through the steam rising into the air in front of her, she saw Pema shoo her away. "Go on, they’re waiting.”

And robotically, Asami walked out with the soup.

_She was overthinking this. It was... not possible. She couldn't! Could she?_

Asami found herself desperately searching her memory of every single moment she had spent in Pema's presence. Was there a point where she had given herself away? No. There wasn't. There couldn't have been. She was always careful. Asami never let people see emotions she did not want them to see...

Korra looked up from her conversation with Bumi and Meelo. Seeing Asami paused there, she walked over. “Need any help? I can come into the kitchen too, whatever Pema says about this being my ‘welcome-back’ dinner.”

_What?_ “You can’t!” Korra blinked, and Asami quickly backtracked. "I mean..." Asami could just see Pema’s expression if she came back with Korra on her heels.  She quickly smiled. “It’s fine. Don't worry, uh, we’re good. And, yeah, it _is_ your welcome back dinner, so...just go sit down.”

Before the Avatar could question her further, Asami retreated to the kitchen.

Pema was shaking some sort of herb seasoning onto the vegetables.

Checking that Korra hadn't followed her, Asami leaned towards the other woman.

“Pema!” The half-whisper came out as an urgent hiss.

The mother looked over her shoulder, and seeing Asami, smirked. “Yes, Asami?”

She swallowed. _OK, she can_ _’t possibly know. Maybe she’s just joking or something._ But Asami had to make sure. The problem was how she would find out without giving herself away...

Pema chuckled. “Oh sweetheart, you should see your face. Dear me, I didn’t quite realize the effect our little Korra had on Republic City’s most esteemed business magnate.”

Asami's heart dropped.

Her hands suddenly felt cold and her cheeks way too hot.

Then Pema pursed her lips as she pressed a finger to her chin.

“Actually, no, never mind. That’s not true. I did wonder about Avatar Korra park.” She laughed, looking at Asami. “Not very subtle, if I say so myself."

"Uh." Asami blinked. That had _not_ been her intention. "I..." Crap, why was nothing coming out of her mouth?

Pema placed a hand on her shoulder. “Relax dear. Most of the people in our lives are not very perceptive. As far as I know, only Senna and I have noticed.”

The warmth from Pema's hand settled Asami's nerves for a moment, though her cheeks still burned.

"I, uh, how?” Asami said. At the moment, it seemed Asami was only capable of uttering single syllables.

Pema handed Asami the pan of vegetables and tofu. “Well, there was that time when everyone came back, but no one knew where Zaheer was.”

Asami felt her mouth go dry.

“When Korra said she was going to meditate,  _you_ volunteered to watch over her so fast, no one else even had a chance to say otherwise.” Pema looked amused.

“If I'm honest, I was worried. Back then, I wasn’t sure if I needed to have a talk with you given everything that has - is - happening." Pema sighed. "Loving the Avatar... is not easy." And then a small smile graced her lips. "But you don't choose who you love. And I wouldn't change a thing.." Pema looked at her. "Anyway, I saw the way you cared for Korra when she was poisoned. Senna and I have talked about it and we agree.”

“Agree?”

Pema squeezed her shoulder. “Give it your best, Asami. We support you.” Then she chuckled. “Not that I think you have anything to worry about.”

The mother picked up the rice pot.

“But I haven't... I don’t know,” Asami stammered, “What if...?”

“Asami. Don’t worry.” Pema chuckled. “Your actions speak louder than your words.” Then the mother left the kitchen, leaving Asami at a loss.

—

Korra watched as Asami stare at the stick of cotton candy in her hand. The majority of the dining members had dispersed, and now Korra and Asami sat in the room alone. But for some reason, Asami was quiet. She had barely touched her food all throughout dinner.

A memory of Asami throwing up street gruel emerged in Korra’s head and she bit back a laugh. Leaning over, Korra nudged Asami’s side. “You okay? Not to your palate?”

Asami blinked, startled out of her thoughts, and met Korra’s eyes.

For a moment, Korra forgot what she was saying as she looked in the pale green. And then she realized Asami was speaking.

“-good, actually. I didn’t expect to like it.”

Korra smiled. “I think so too, these seaweed noodles tasted like home. Ah but I wish I could have had some arctic hen..." Korra's glazed over as she licked her lips.

Asami laughed. "Didn't you just finish eating a plate of dumplings and sweet buns?"

Korra gave her an offended look. "Are you calling me fat?"

A mischievous smile spread across Asami's lips. "Well, I don't know, let me see-" She jabbed her hand towards Korra's sides, but the Avatar's reflexes were quick. Korra airbended herself up to a standing position, "Nice try, but two can play at this game you know?" Then her eyes darted to floor, and Asami glanced down to see-

"What's that?"

The crumpled piece of paper Pema had stashed in Asami's pocket had slipped out, and Asami immediately tried to grab it but Korra was faster. The paper was swept up with a gust of air and floated into Korra's hands. 

_Oh eff._

Korra read the recipe and then looked up with a curious look in her eyes. "Water tribe ice cream? I didn't know you were interested in our desserts."

"I'm not!" Asami said hotly, "I mean, I'm not against it. But - anyway, Pema gave it to me!"

Korra smirked. "And you were just calling me fat. If you were curious, you should have told me. Water tribe ice cream is my favorite desert, but my mom makes great entrees too."

For some reason, the thought of meeting Senna turned Asami's cheeks red again and she looked away to avoid Korra's eyes. 

"Oh. I see.”

Korra frowned. Was Asami getting sick? Her face seemed to be red often. Was it over-exhaustion from work? Korra sat down again, and touched Asami's arm. "Are you sure nothing's wrong? You look stressed.”

The spot Korra's fingers touched Asami set off a million nerves and Asami could hardly breathe. She had noticed how sensitive she had become to Korra's touch, and sometimes, without warning, it left her dazed.

She cleared her throat. “I’m fine.” It was then the engineer realized they were alone. She looked around. “Where is everyone?”

“You didn’t notice them leave?” Korra raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re okay? I mean, I’m feeling a bit tired anyway so I was going to rest.”

She glanced at the clock. “It’s getting late. Maybe you should get some sleep too. I’m sure you’ve been overworking yourself.”

Asami rolled her eyes. “Is that what Mako said? I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

Before Asami realized it, her hand had already begun to move towards Korra's. And she hesitated then before continuing in an effort to act normal. Asami hoped Korra had not noticed her pause. Still, it was hard for Asami to cover Korra's hand directly. She settled for a brief brush and then pulled her hand back under her leg, where Korra would not see her fingers shaking.

Korra stared at her friend. Something was definitely up with her.

“I think you need sleep,” Korra said. “Why don’t you stay here tonight? We have enough rooms, and since it’s been awhile since you’ve seen everyone, I’m sure it would be good for you.”

She moved to get up. “I’ll ask Pema if she can set up the room down the hall.”

Asami snatched Korra’s shirt. “That's unnecessary.” Korra looked at Asami’s hand, then at the strange expression on Asami’s face. She sat back down.

“Uh, okay. So you’re going back then?” Korra said.

Asami shifted her eyes. “No. I’ll just use that room I stayed in last time I was here.”

Korra laughed. “You mean the room that was destroyed when the Equalists attacked Air Temple Island? I think you’re going to have a hard time doing that.” She offered Asami a hand. “Come on. I’m sure Pema wouldn’t mind.”

Asami’s expression looked like she had something to say about that but she didn’t voice it.

—

A knock on her door interrupted Korra’s thoughts. She looked up as Asami slid the screen back.

“Hey.” The engineer was wearing a thin red and black nightgown. Korra restrained her eyes from traveling too far in suspicious directions and studied the pale green eyes instead. They were calm, present. Korra exhaled, feeling a buzz of relief. It seemed whatever had been bothering Asami earlier was no longer on her mind.

“Hey,” Korra said. “You’re looking better. What’d you do?”

“Oh. I just decided… it wasn’t worth worrying about.” Asami smiled, as if she knew something Korra didn’t. “No matter what happens, I won’t regret it.”

“O… kay,” Korra said. “Um, do you want to talk about it?” She had no idea what that meant, and it didn’t help that Asami, was on most days, a cryptic person. She had a hard time understanding Asami, even if she stared at her every passing moment she spent in her presence. The engineer would forever be an enigma to Korra.

Asami shook her head. “Not now. Maybe later. Can I come in?”

“Please,” Korra said. Asami settled onto the floor across from Korra.

“So you’re still awake,” Asami said.

Korra sighed, looking out the window at the moonlight spilling over the water. “Yeah…”

While the nightmares no longer bothered her as much, Korra was still not fond of the period between wakefulness and slumber. That strange interlude was open and Korra felt weak to her fears then.

“Are you okay?” Asami said. “Do you still have trouble sleeping?”

“Not really,” Korra said. _I keep depending on Asami_ , she thought. _Even now, when she walked in, I felt calmer._

They sat in silence. Korra did not know how much time had passed, but she did realize she was drifting off when Asami spoke again.

“Tell me something… why didn’t you return to Republic City six months ago?”

Korra lifted her head from the bedside and turned to gaze at Asami. The engineer’s expression was not angry, or accusing.

“I tried… it’s kind of a long story.”

Memories of her trip all over the world, searching for a cure, a solution, _something_ to stop the hallucinations flashed through Korra’s mind. Her fingers gripped her ankle.

“Hey. It’s okay,” Asami said, touching Korra’s hand. This time she didn’t move it away. “I’m not going anywhere.”

—

Asami watched as Korra spoke of her travels. A part of her wished she had been there, had accompanied Korra on her quest, even if Korra thought most of it had been a stupid waste of time.

The pain may have become a memory, but it was from distant. The scars were still fresh. Asami had not expected Korra to let her in if she wasn’t ready - sometimes she got the sense that Korra was afraid of appearing weak in front of Asami. But Asami didn’t think the Avatar was weak for being human.

Only she didn’t need to convince Korra to let her in. Even if she might be reluctant and nervous, it seemed Korra’s defense dropped without her realization. Her emotions would be displayed without restraint in her eyes, and she was letting Asami see all her anger, fear, pain, hurt, frustration…

_I will destroy anyone who hurts her._ The thought came unbidden, but Asami did not deny it. Instead, she stowed it away. She hoped nothing would ever happen that Asami would need to destroy anyone because that would mean Korra had been hurt.

Then Korra stopped talking and she turned to Asami. She gave her a sad smile.

“Sometimes I didn't know if I’d make it back to Republic City. But I did. And the day I saw you again… it was one of the happiest days of my life.”

_For me as well,_ Asami thought as she squeezed Korra’s hand.

Asami smiled. “When I was rebuilding Republic City, I imagined you were with me and giving me your opinions.”

Korra laughed. “I’m honored!”

“So does it look like something you would have had in mind?”

“Hmm,” Korra said, making a show of stroking her chin. “Unfortunately, I haven’t got a chance to see much of the city yet. But what I’ve seen looks great. You redesigned the police headquarters too, didn’t you? Beifong seemed pleased about that.”

Asami paused. “I did.”

_“Ms. Sato!” Asami turned to see Beifong striding towards her. “Just a moment. I wanted to thank you for donations to my police force, and our new designs. The place looks impressive.”_

_Asami smiled and shook the serious woman's extended hand. “You’re welcome. I’m glad it’s working out.”_

_Beifong glanced at Asami's car. “New wheels?” Her eyes narrowed. Asami saw the police chief study the car. She cleared her throat and spoke in an effort to distract the woman._

_“Yeah. I upgraded and decided to go with a different color scheme. It’s nice, don’t you think?” She was not going to admit the color scheme, in a strange way, helped her feel closer to a certain absent person._

_Beifong shrugged._ _“Sure.” She patted Asami’s shoulder. “Very Water Tribe.”_

_As Beifong walked away, she tossed a farewell over her shoulder._ _“Hang in there, kid. The Avatar is as tough as they come.”_

Asami shook the memory away and smiled at Korra. “I’ll have to show you around the city sometime so you get to see the full effect.”

Korra grinned. “Sounds great.”

—

Asami’s eyes flew open. Something was wrong. Her breaths were even, and the water outside was still, but she thought-

There. Asami sat up. Someone was whimpering. Sounds of a soft cry came down the hall. Asami slipped out of her covers and opened the screen door.

A rustling caught her attention and she stared at the door she had left only a few hours earlier. _Korra_.

Asami approached the closed screen door.

She rapped one knuckle against the wood. “Korra? Are you all right?” She slid the door aside.

Korra was curled up on the bed, the covers kicked to the end of the bed. The Avatar was shaking, tossing, and turning. Before she knew it, Asami had crossed the room and touched Korra’s shoulder.

“Korra, shh. Hey, it’s okay.” Asami rubbed the woman’s arms. “You’re safe. It’s just a nightmare.”

Korra turned towards her, eyes squeezed in pain. She gasped. “Asami…”

Her eyes softened. “Shh, it’s okay.” Asami sat on the bed, patting the woman’s back. With her fingers she pushed the locks of hair aside and behind Korra’s ear.

“Asami,” Korra said again, though it came out more like a cry. “Asami..” The woman’s eyebrows knit together. Reminding Asami of a small child, Korra grabbed Asami’s hand. “Don’t leave me.”

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra, pressing her lips against the woman’s forehead.

“Never.”

—


	6. Strength

Korra opened her eyes to find sunlight streaming through the window. Her eyes almost drifted close again until she realized _sunlight was streaming through the window._

“Oh my god.” She bolted up, eyes landing on the clock. 9:28.

Korra slumped back, her hands propping her up. That was the latest she’d woken up in a long time. Then she noticed the other side of the bed was warm. Korra tilted her head. _Did I roll a lot? Why is the whole bed warm?_

She thought about it then shrugged. Maybe she got cold and airbended in her sleep to warm herself up.

Because it was not likely Asami had actually shown up at night and then disappeared in the morning, right? And Korra was probably just imagining the faint scent of vanilla and cherries lingering in the air.

Korra pulled on her own clothes, her thoughts now concerned with Asami, Korra wondered where the engineer was. It was weird not to know or at least see her. Korra walked into the dining room. Pema smiled and set breakfast down.

“Morning, Korra. Did you sleep well?”

“I didn’t,” Tenzin said. The airbending master sighed as he eyed the newest addition to his family. “Thanks to that one.”

Korra laughed as the toddler burped and giggled. She settled into her seat at the table. “This looks great, Pema. Thanks!” In between mouthfuls, Korra looked around. Asami was nowhere in sight. Even her shoes were gone.

Pema noticed Korra’s distraction. “Something wrong, Korra?”

“Oh, nothing.” She swallowed her food. “Have you seen Asami?”

Pema smirked, an odd expression on her face. “Asami left after breakfast. She woke up earlier than you. Something about work.”

“Oh.”

“But she did leave you a message.”

“She did?” Korra looked up at Pema.

Pema chuckled. “She said if you had time this evening, she’d be happy to show you the new Republic City.”

—

Emerging from the spirits wilds, Korra saw Tenzin. After failing to enter the spirit world, Korra knew she had to do something else if she wanted to get Jinora and the other captive spirits out. She strode over to the airbending master.

“I want to face Zaheer.” Korra watched as Tenzin sighed. He looked away and then waved a hand in the air.

“Korra. He’s too dangerous. Even when he’s locked up. He can’t be trusted.

Korra leaned forward, her brows slanting. “There’s no other way!”

“There is another way,” Tenzin said. His expression became gentle. “I’m calling your father. He can lead an expedition into the spirit world from the southern portal.”

 _He doesn_ _’t believe me anymore either._ Korra steeled herself. “I know I can do this.”

The airbending master looked at her, and in that glance Korra knew Tenzin still trusted her. The man was coming apart at the seams. “I’m just… so worried for Jinora. I can’t imagine if something happened to you too.”

“Tenzin, please.” Korra touched the airbending master’s arm. “I’ll be okay.”

He looked at her, and then after a moment, touch her shoulder. “I’ll call Raiko and get the clearance.”

Korra hugged the master. “Thank you.”

—

As the massive metal doors swung open with an ominous clang, Mako turned to Korra. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

Korra inhaled. “Yes.” They descended into the prison. The guards raised the elevator, then spoke.

“Approach the wall.”

Korra stepped forward, then paused. She turned to Mako who had stopped mid-step. “No. I need to do this alone.”

Then she turned, walking into the compartment. The stone wall lowered over her and the compartment began to descend. Her thoughts raced in her mind, but she forced them still. _I have to do this. I_ _’m not as weak as people think - I’ll prove it. To everyone. To myself._

Asami’s image appeared in Korra’s mind and she held onto it for as long as possible. Then the elevator stopped moving and Korra opened her eyes.

It was time.

—

 

As she finished the last sentence, Asami set the pen down and flipped through the stack of papers in her hand. Satisfied, she slipped them into a folder and set it at the corner. Her hands moved to the next report in the pile, only to find there were no more.

She pressed a button on the desk and a knock sounded at her door. “Ms. Sato?”

“Come in, Heng.” Her assistant opened the door. He took one glance at the pile of finished work on Asami’s desk and sighed.

“Put the next batch here,” Asami said. She flipped through folders in her desk. “Any word from the factory on a new prototype presentation date?”

“They will be able to make your new deadline, Ms. Sato.” Heng set the stack of papers he had carried with him on the desk. “Ms. Sato, are you sure you want to keep working? You haven’t taken a break all morning.”

“I’m fine, Heng. Thank you.”

“That’s what you said the weeks leading up to your impromptu day off. You caused us all quite the scare, Ms. Sato. Do you remember?”

Asami had been reading the paper, but the reminder of that day took her off-guard. She stilled and then folded the newspaper.

She remembered. How could she forget? That day was the only day she had ever taken work off since Asami had become the CEO of Future Industries.

It was the day Asami had gotten Korra’s letter.

Asami smiled at her assistant.

“It’s okay, Heng. I’m not working hard for no reason - I’ll be taking the rest of the evening off tonight, so I thought I would get as much work done as possible now.”

The assistant blinked, surprised. He had never heard those words leave his employer’s mouth before. Then Heng bowed.

“Yes, Ms. Sato. At least let me ask the staff to prepare some coffee or tea for you.”

“Thank you, Heng.” Asami grabbed a portion of the stack of papers Henry had just set on her desk. “Coffee would be nice.”

—


	7. Here

“Ms. Sato, you have a visitor.”

Asami glanced at the clock. Her eyebrows flew up.

“Should I send her up?” Heng said.

Asami took her glasses off and put them in the desk. She stuffed the papers into their appropriate folders and locked the drawers. “No.”

Heng watched as his employer moved around her office, trying to do multiple things at once. Asami stopped, a flustered expression on her normally composed face.

She turned to Heng. “Can you, um, show her to the living room?” The business woman headed for the door before stopping again. “And let her know I’ll be down as soon as possible.”

Without another word, Asami disappeared before Henry could blink.

 _Strange,_ the assistant thought. _I didn_ _’t realize she was meeting anyone important. The appointment didn’t even show up on the schedule until today._

—

Asami tried not to hurry but even so her movements felt urgent as she descended the stairs. When she arrived in the living room, Korra was fiddling with the radio. Noticing Asami, she straightened. “Hey Asami!”

Asami smiled. “Korra. How was your day?”

They stepped out the door and Asami unlocked her car. With her normal effortlessness, Korra jumped into the passenger seat without opening the door.

“Good! I went to see Zaheer-”

“You _what?_ _”_ Asami said, swiveling her eyes to Korra. Korra laughed.

“Wait, let me finish. You don’t need to look so horrified. It was fine. It went better than fine, actually.”

Asami frowned as she pulled out of the parking space and joined the traffic. “I have a hard time believing that. What happened?”

“He guided me into the Spirit World,” Korra said. Then the woman paused. She leaned her head out the side. “Hey, did you get a new car?”

Asami flushed. “Korra, don’t lean out like that - you’ll get your head knocked off.” She grabbed the woman’s arm and pulled her back into the car.

“Nice colors,” Korra said. She grinned, twisting around in her seat to look at the back of the vehicle. “Very Water Tribe!”

Asami felt her face heat further. “That’s what Beifong said.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder, an unconscious movement on her part and something she sometimes did when stressed.

“What?” Korra said. The Avatar had a distracted look on her face, and then without warning, leapt to her feet and threw up her arms. “Wow this feels great! Can you go any faster?”

“Korra, _sit down_.” Asami dragged the woman back into her seat. “And yes, I can go faster, but only if you put on your seatbelt.”

Korra’s cyan eyes lit up. “Let’s do it.” She reached for the buckle and as soon as Asami heard the safety click, she gassed the pedal. The engine roared. As they weaved through traffic, Asami caught a familiar pair of green eyes watching her. Korra waved. “Hi Beifong!”

The police chief narrowed her eyes at them and shouted. “You two better not cause any crashes, you hear me?”

Korra flashed the chief a thumbs up as Asami turned at the next intersection. Then Asami kicked up the speed a notch.

“So what happened in the Spirit World?” Asami said. Korra’s cheeks were flushed red. She looked at Asami and Korra didn’t need to say anything for the engineer to hear her voice in her head. _This is awesome, Asami!_

“I found Jinora and the other captive spirits. Everyone’s okay.”

“That’s good,” Asami smiled. “I knew you could do it.”

Korra’s mouth was wide as she grinned. “This is the most powerful car engine I’ve ever ridden. Did you invent it?”

“No, but I made some upgrades to the construction. It’s called a V8. Smoother than what you’ll find under the hood of the average car - and better performance under load.” Asami couldn’t help herself. “I know inline engines are all the rage these days, but I’m _sure_ the cars of the future will all use V engines, Korra.”

She turned onto an elevated highway, bringing them to a view of the harbor. It was dusk and the sun was once again painting the water in various hues.

“You get the same horsepower but less weight. It’s compact, efficient, and you don’t have to worry about a long crankshaft-”

She glanced over to see Korra watching her with a pleased smile. Korra’s dark eyebrows raised in question over her cyan eyes.

“You don’t understand what I’m saying, do you?”

“Sorry, not at all.” Korra laughed. “But you sound excited about it, so I’m glad to listen.”

Asami smirked. “Charmer.” Then she pointed past Korra. “Well, I imagine you’ve gone already, but the spirits wilds are becoming a huge city attraction. And the vines really give our city a unique look.”

“They do look pretty cool from here. And these elevated highways are great,” Korra said.

“Traffic is better. Less congested,” Asami said.

“It’s a nice view too.” Korra rested her chin over her hands on top of the car door. “Your renovations are beautiful.”

Asami smiled. “You haven’t seen the park yet, have you?” As they pulled up to the sprawling green lawn and paved walkways, Asami parked the car.

“Hey… I know this place.” Korra squinted. “I’m pretty sure I was chased out of here my first day in Republic City.”

Asami laughed. “Welcome to Avatar Korra park. People really love coming here with their families. I see picnickers almost every weekend.”

Korra followed Asami down the steps. After they walked a few minutes, she nudged Korra with her elbow. “What do you think?”

Korra glanced at Asami, smiling. “It’s beautiful.”

They came to a stop at the statue. The Avatar tilted her head, studying the structure. “It’s very… me.”

Asami chuckled. “The park is relaxing. I come here when I want to think.”

Korra’s eyes landed on her. “Yeah?”

Asami sat down on the bench by the statue and Korra slowed to a stop, facing her.

“Yeah,” Asami said looking at Korra. “I was here the day I met my father.” She pointed behind Korra at an empty table. “It was here I saw a daughter and her father playing a game of pai sho.”

Asami smiled. “So I decided to give him a chance.”

Korra sat down next to her. Without a word, she squeezed Asami’s hand.

Asami understood the silent message.

_I'm here for you._

—


	8. EXTRA: A Letter

Tanroq walked through the door, waving a letter in the air. “Honey! I got a letter from Korra.”

Senna appeared from the hall. She embraced her husband and they sat at the table. “And you’re sure it actually came from the place it’s addressed from?”

Tanroq frowned. “Don’t remind me.”

Senna laughed. “I’m just teasing you, honey.” Then she sighed. “I hope she’s doing better. I was so worried when she left.”

Tanroq rubbed his temples. “Well, Tenzin says Korra is eager to prove herself.”

Senna chuckled. “Hasn’t she always been?”

“That she has.”

She took the letter from her husband and opened the flap. As she pulled out the folded paper, a small square object fluttered onto the table. Tanroq picked it up.

“So you know I’m actually here,” he read off the back. Tanroq chuckled. “Cheeky.”

Then he flipped the photograph around. “Tenzin, Pema, Meelo, Ikki, Jinora… wow, looks like everyone on Air Temple Island.”

“And Asami.”

Senna took the photograph, studying the engineer sitting next to Korra.

Tanroq stroked his chin. “From what I call, Korra credited her with escaping the airship in the desert. Reliable woman.”

Senna smiled. “She is.”

"I bet that engineer would love to see how the Southern Water Tribe gets things done.”

“Korra will bring her when she’s ready.”

Tanroq stood up, disappearing into the kitchen and grabbing a drink. “It’s just a short trip. They’ve been all over the world, what's a few miles to the South Pole?”

“Honey, Asami is a very special person to Korra. You do remember who took care of Korra the weeks after battling Zaheer, right?”

“Of course, that's exactly what I'm saying. She's a good woman,” her husband said from the kitchen. He reemerged, drink in hand. “You don't think it'd be nice for her to meet the rest of the tribe?”

Senna rolled her eyes. Tanroq, however, seemed to miss it as he returned to the couch. “Friends should know where friends come from. I remember when I first brought Taki to the South Pole. The man _loved_ otter penguins.”

His wife patted his hand. “Don’t worry about it, honey.” Senna looked at the photograph again. Korra grinned up at her from the picture. She pressed her fingers over the photograph, and then her eyes drifted to the engineer sitting close to her daughter. She was smiling, not as expressively as Korra was, but Senna saw in the woman’s green eyes what she needed to know.

“Take care of her for us, Asami.” Senna smiled, a fond expression crossing her features. “Our baby girl looks so happy.”

—


	9. Smokescreen

“Thank you both for coming,” Raiko said, his arms folded as he surveyed Asami and Varrick.

Varrick spread his arms, as he was wont to do in his extravagant manner of talking. “It’s nice to be welcomed back with open arms.”

Raiko uncrossed his arms and adjusted his glasses. “Actually, I brought you here out of necessity.” Raiko looked at Varrick. “It’s no secret I never liked you. Especially after you tried to have me _kidnapped_.”

Varrick raised a finger, eyebrows raising. “Allegedly!”

Asami scoffed. “Right.” She glared at him. “Everything you do is _allegedly._ Like when you took over my company and bombed the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center?!”

The man’s stylized eyebrows popped up in protest. “I own that building! A man has the right to blow up his own property.”

Raiko held up a hand. “Right now I need you to put aside your differences.” He folded his hands behind his back. “If Kuvira really is creating a superweapon, we’re going to need the two brightest minds in the city working together to stop it.”

Varrick turned to Asami, an easy smile on his face. “What do you say, Asami?” He extended his hand. “Partners again?”

Asami glared at the offending appendage. After a moment, she spoke. “Fine.” She shook Varrick’s hand. “I’ll help.” Without warning, Asami flipped the handshake into a wristlock. Her pale green eyes blazed as Varrick yelped, trying not to cry out further. “But don’t even think about double crossing me again.”

The man struggled for a few moments and then put the hand that had leapt up in reaction to the wristlock behind his back. His brows slanted at the edge and he looked at Asami with a sheepish smile. Nodding twice in rapid succession, Varrick managed a pained _uh huh_ between gritted teeth.

—

After discussing the task, Asami and Varrick left the President’s office.

“Well, it’s good to be in business with you again!” Varrick said, the businessman returning to his buoyant self with ease. “Though I could do without the physical threats. I’m not a very eh, durable human being.”

He flashed a finger in the air, his trademark gesture upon receiving an idea. “Ah, I know! The Avatar must be rubbing off on you! The situation felt just like talking to her. Shoot first, ask questions later, right?”

Asami opened her mouth to speak, but Varrick stopped, eyes narrowing. “I _like_ it! Works for her.”

“Well don’t tell her that - she’ll get in even more trouble if she doesn’t learn to think a bit.”

Varrick waved his hand, shrugging. “It’s fine, she has you. You’re the brains, she’s the brawn. It’s like Zhu Li and me!” He flashed his white teeth. “I’m the genius. Zhu Li is everything else.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t that seem a little uneven to you?”

Varrick’s eyes widened. “Why do you think she’s _Zhu Li?_ _”_ He waved his hands. “Their are Zhu Li units, Zhu Li ships, and Zhu Li actions. No one else can do the thing, you know?!”

As they entered the lobby, the eccentric businessman beckoned a hand at his assistant. “Zhu Li, come on. We need to get working on some ideas pronto about defeating this spirit vine _superweapon_.”

—

President Raiko sat at his desk, his face hardened into a mask of sternness. “The borders are secure and troops are guarding the rail lines into the city.” He looked back and forth between Asami and Varrick. “So. What have you two geniuses come up with to fend off Kuvira?”

Asami unfurled the roll of paper in her hands and then noticing the flail of arms approaching her, ducked as Varrick whirled his arms like a windmill.

Gesturing at the poster, Varrick flashed a manic grin. “It’s a flying mecha suit!” Asami shot the eccentric businessman a glare but he was caught up in his speech. Varrick pointed a finger up. “Asami got the idea from watching dragon fly hummingbirds. You can take off straight up! Fly in any direction!”

Raiko perused the blueprint, frowning. “Where does the spirit ray come out?”

Varrick frowned. “It doesn’t have a spirit ray. I’m telling you what I told Kuvira.” Varrick crossed his arms in a X. “That technology should not be used.”

Raiko surged to his feet, slamming the table, as his voice rose. “It’s _already_ being used. By Kuvira! I need spirit vine weapons, and I need them now!” The president emphasized his point by jabbing his finger against his desk.

“No.” Korra looked Raiko in the eye. “It was Kuvira’s harvesting of the vines in the swamp that caused the Republic City vines to go crazy and grab all those people.”

The president scowled. “You’re supposed to be the bridge between the two worlds. Why can’t _you_ harvest the vines?”

“I won’t do that.” Korra fell silent for a moment. “But maybe since the spirits love Republic City so much, I can convince them to help us defend it somehow.”

Raiko considered that. “Mm.”

Wu stepped in. “Okay. Maybe while the _weapons geniuses,_ _”_ he said gesturing to Asami and Varrick, “and the _spirit bridge,_ _”_ moving his hands to Korra, “are getting ready for battle, we should be evacuating the ordinary citizens, so that if Kuvira attacks, they won’t be hurt.”

Raiko blinked. “That’s… actually a good idea.” He pointed at the prince. “Prince Wu, you work with the police to coordinate getting people out of the city.”

Raiko straightened. “Now everyone get to it. I want daily updates.”

—

The whirring of blades hit the air, joining the other sounds of machines running and piece of metal colliding in the factory. Loud clanks echoed one after the other as bolts were punched in. The propane torch in Asami’s hand fizzled as she welded the metal. The brighter the flame burned in her hand, the more distracted Asami became.

She hadn’t realized it before, and Korra not telling her hadn’t helped. Eventually, she heard it second-hand from Opal. The duel with Kuvira and how Korra had almost died. Anger snapped through her. _I_ _’m going to burn off that woman’s face!_

A finger tapped her shoulder.

“What?” Asami snapped, turning and almost scorching a pair of familiar blue eyes.

“Whoa there,” Korra said, holding up her hands. “You all right?”

Asami’s eyes widened. “Korra.” She switched off the torch. “I’m sorry - are you okay?”

The Avatar chuckled. “Don’t worry, I was just a bit surprised. I can bend fire remember? I’m sure if you’d gotten that thing any closer I would have figured something out. Probably.”

Asami groaned. “I don’t want to burn _your_ face off.”

Korra raised an eyebrow. “So you want to burn someone else’s face off?”

Asami looked out at her from between her fingers. “Well, ideally, Kuvira. But I suppose these mecha suits are the closest I’ll get to hurting her.”

Korra chuckled. “You guys will be important cover for our butts, trust me.” Then she shifted her weight. “Soo… did you get lunch yet?”

“Lunch?” Asami glanced at the clock. “Oh. No, I guess not.”

Korra sighed. “I figured. Do you always work past meals? You really are a workaholic.”

“No, I’m not,” Asami said. “I just don’t get hungry often.”

Korra raised an eyebrow. “Well are you hungry for noodles? I know a really good ramen bar.”

Asami took off her gloves with a grin. “Lead the way, Avatar.”

—

As they headed down the street, Asami watched Korra. _I wonder if she knows she_ _’s doing it._ At first, Asami thought it was just a coincidence, but every time they crossed the street, Korra would drift between Asami and the road.

Asami squinted. As if feeling her gaze, the Avatar looked back at her, eyes blank. Then cyan irises widened.

“Asami, watch out!” Korra grabbed Asami’s arm and jerked out of the way as two children bolted past them. Korra growled. “Hey, watch it!”

“Korra,” Asami said, patting the Avatar’s hand. She chuckled. “Relax. I can handle myself.”

Korra looked at her and then released her grip around Asami’s arms. She gave a short, self-conscious laugh. “Sorry. I know that. I guess I got all riled up without meaning to.” Korra gave an embarrassed chuckle.

 _So she doesn_ _’t know._ She suddenly remembered the time they had walked onto Varrick’s ship and Korra had yanked Asami out of the way of Varrick’s arrow. Even though it - most likely - wouldn’t have hit her. _Maybe it_ _’s an Avatar thing?_

“I mean, I of all people would know that,” Korra was saying. “Remember that time in the desert?”

“You mean when we were Earth Kingdom prisoners and the airship crashed so we had to build a sand skimmer to avoid becoming shark meat?”

Korra grinned. “That was fun.”

Asami laughed. “It was.” She gave a gentle push to Korra’s shoulder. “We make a good team.”

Korra smiled, her cyan eyes softening in ways that always caught Asami off-guard. This smile was rare, and while she loved all of Korra’s smiles, this one was her favorite.

“We do.”

Then Asami’s eyes narrowed. “Wait. Is that - Mako?”

Korra squinted, holding a hand over her eyes. “And Bolin.”

The brothers reached them, panting. “Korra! Asami! Good timing.”

“Were you about to go to lunch?” Korra said.

“No-”

Korra frowned. “Well, we were, and I’m starving.”

Mako sighed. “Can we walk and talk at least? Because Bolin and I have been thinking-” Korra and Asami exchanged looks, but Mako didn’t notice. “And we think we should try to stop Kuvira before she even reaches the city.”

“But what about Iroh? His navy firepower is going to be make a big difference,” Asami said.

“We can try and lure her into a trap. But even if we don’t, it’s better to slow her down as far away from the city as possible - that we don’t risk civilian deaths.” Mako held up a hand. “I know we’re getting everyone evacuated…”

“But the weapon is too powerful,” Bolin said. “It could destroy the city.”

“If it’s just the four of us, we could sneak behind enemy lines,” Korra said. “Disable the weapon.”

“And even the playing field,” Asami said, looking at Korra. “It’s worth a shot.”

Korra nodded. “Let’s go talk to Raiko.”

—


	10. Sacrifice

The rumbling of tanks caught Asami’s attention.

She stood up on the air bison. “Is that-”

“Kuvira.” Korra frowned. “She’s already crossed into United Republic territory. She’s a week early.”

“This doesn’t make sense,” Mako said. “There aren’t any train tracks this way. How are they transporting that superweapon of theirs?”

As if in answer, a loud thud trembled the earth. Then another thud. The faint whir of gears whined in the air. Emerging from behind the mountains, a giant mecha suit stomped into view. A flock of birds in a nearby tree took off.

Mako turned to his brother, eyes wide. “Did you _know_ Kuvira was building that thing?”

Bolin touched his chest. “Oh, did I forget to mention it?” Then he shoved his face at Mako. “No! Of course I didn’t know!”

As the mecha suit caught sight of them, its arm jerked up, the canon aimed at their position.

“We gotta get out of here now! NOW!” Bolin screamed as a blast of pink energy streaked through the sky, obliterating a mountain top.

—

“What are you trying to say?” President Raiko said.

“Kuvira’s army is only a few hours away,” Korra said, her face grim.

“No, they can’t be!” Tenzin looked at the city. “We’re not ready.”

“And that spirit weapon of hers is attached to a giant mecha suit. It’s over twenty five stories tall,” Korra said.

Raiko turned to Lin. “Get General Iroh on the line and tell him the attack is happening today. We need to lock down this city.”

—

Korra opened the doors of the factory. Her face was tense. “Raiko surrendered. It’s down to us now.”

“How are we supposed to fight an entire army, a mecha giant, and that crazy weapon?” Bolin pulled at his face.

“We can’t fight it,” Asami said. Korra’s eyes landed on hers and she held the cyan irises. “But maybe we can cripple it.” Asami turned to Zhu Li.

“Zhu Li, when you were spying on Kuvira, did you learn anything about that metal monster?”

The woman’s eyebrows slanted in defeat. “I had no idea they were even building it.”

“Guess Bhatar Jr. was a better inventor than I thought,” Varrick said. Then he frowned. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

Korra blinked. “That’s it! Bhatar Jr. built it. He’ll know how to take it down. I say, we capture him and get him to talk.”

—

Asami almost felt sorry for Bhatar Jr. After Kuvira betrayed him, his eyes were hollow. Even his tall frame seemed to have shrunk a few inches.

“But it’s unstoppable,” Bhatar Jr. said.

Footsteps sounded and a familiar voice spoke. “It’s not.”

Asami felt her heart squeeze. “Dad?” Beside her, Korra stiffened, shifting ever so slightly forward so she now stood a step in front of Asami.

“I got him out of jail to help,” Beifong said. She turned from Hiroshi to the group. “I figured we need all the geniuses we can get our hands on right now. If the prison is still standing after all this is over, we can throw him back in.”

“I know what you all must think of me,” Hiroshi said. “But I love Republic City. And I would do anything to save her.”

Korra crossed her arms. “You think you know how to defeat this thing?”

Hiroshi turned to her. “You must act like an infection. Break the skin and attack the vital organs. Disconnect the heart and the brain, and this beast cannot live.”

Korra frowned. “But how are we supposed to get inside?”

“Future Industries has plasma saws for cutting platinum. If we had one on the mecha suit-”

“But the saws are way too big,” Asami said. She touched Korra’s forearm as she passed her and the Avatar relaxed. It was imperceptible but Asami felt it. She approached her father and put her hands on her hips. “We’d never get the suits off the ground.”

Dark maroon eyes met her. “I think I can add an electrical element to the welding torch on your suit and convert it to a plasma saw. Then we’ll just have to land on the giant and cut open a hole big enough for someone to get in.”

Asami’s brows lifted from their furrowed position as she grasped the idea. “Like a metal mosquito.” _It was brilliant_.

“You know what happens to mosquitos that land on me?” Varrick said. He smashed his hands together as his brows furrowed. “I squash ‘em.”

Korra nodded. “We’ll have to attack in a swarm to try to keep you guys safe in the hummingbird suits. It looks like they're our only hope.”

—

The torches buzzed as Hiroshi and Asami worked on the suit. Opposite them, Varrick and Zhu Li altered the second hummingbird suit.

A man dressed in air nomad garb ran into the factory room. “Kuvira is headed our way!”

Asami saw Korra turn to her. “How long will it take to get the plasma saws ready?” Korra said.

She lowered the torch. “Just a few more minutes.”

“Get out there as soon as you can.” They held eye contact for a second, and then Korra turned away. As she moved, Bhatar Jr. approached her. “If you do manage to get inside, find the engine room. There are two emergency levers. If you switch them off at the same time, you’ll cut the power.”

“Thanks,” Korra said. Out of the corner her eye, Asami saw the many eyes watching Korra. “We may not be able to beat that thing.. But we can slow it down. Let’s go!”

The Avatar led the way out of the room, and as she left, Asami paused. _Please be careful._

“Asami,” her father said. She turned to him. “Are you all right?”

She gazed at him, trying to read the thoughts in his dark maroon eyes. _Did he still hate benders?_ She knew he claimed to understand his wrongdoing, and that he regretted his actions… but could he ever get along with people like Korra? She turned away, unable to find what she was searching for. “I’m fine.”

After a moment, Hiroshi said, “She’s a good person.” Asami stiffened.

“Who?”

Hiroshi smiled. “Korra.”

Father and daughter stared at each other, the taut silence wasting precious seconds. But Asami could not ask what she wanted to, and Hiroshi did not know if he had the right to offer what he wanted to.

He turned back to the hummingbird suit. “This may be hard to believe coming from my mouth, but I do admire the Avatar, in my own way. Even in prison, you can hear about her work. She is very brave.” He worked on constructing the plasma saw, careful to avoid Asami’s scrutinizing eyes. “And an impressive woman. I’m proud you stand next to her.”

Asami swallowed, glad for the metal mask obscuring her face. She turned back to the hummingbird suit. “So, now you want to be her friend?”

Hiroshi chuckled. “Well, if first impressions are anything to go by, as powerful as she is, the Avatar does not have the head for pai sho. Perhaps I could teach her.”

As strange as the image was, and as much as Asami knew Korra’s temper would probably make her a terrible pai sho player, a part of her hoped it would happen.

“I’d like that.”

—

With a loud clang, the platinum chunk hit the floor. Asami smiled, looking at her father. “If we stop that mecha giant, it will all be because of you.”

“You’re the one who designed these incredible suits.” Hiroshi touched her hand. “It’s great to be working together again.”

 _Maybe he really has changed._ Asami smiled. “I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too.”

Asami climbed the stairs to the upper seat of the suit, and Hiroshi pulled the hood shut over his seat.

—

Korra watched as the hummingbird suits danced around the giant mecha suit. Every time one of the suits landed and began cutting the armor, Kuvira’s giant metal machine attempted to crush them. So far, none of her hits had landed, but…

 _They need help._ Korra looked around. Behind her, she noticed the bridge over the river. Running, Korra reached the overlook and spun her arms in circular motions, drawing up the water with each rotation. Then she lifted up and the water surged forward, splashing the giant mecha suit. The force of the water slammed the giant mecha suit a couple steps back. Then Korra turned the water to ice, freezing the mecha suit in place.

The suit raised its arm, powering up the superweapon. The pink energy beam tore through the sky, cutting off one of the wings in Varrick and Zhu Li’s suit. Korra watched as a moment later, two white parachutes bloomed in the sky.

 _Asami_. She turned and sent another rush of water up, freezing the mecha suit’s arm. A flutter of wings caught Korra’s attention and she noticed Asami and Hiroshi land their suit on the frozen mecha. The mecha suit trembled, its arm shaking as Kuvira attempted to break free of the ice.

—

“We need to get out of here!” Asami said from the top seat in the suit. The mecha was about to break loose from the ice.

“Almost there,” Hiroshi said. The buzz of the plasma saw continued to hum. _It_ _’s okay, trust him. Trust him._ She placated the unease in her stomach. Just then, a shard of ice smashed into the cockpit window, and Asami flinched. She looked up. Unaware, her mouth had opened in a gasp, Asami swallowed and looked down. They weren’t close enough to cutting open. They’d have to come back. “We have to go _now_.”

“Almost there,” Hiroshi said. She wanted to argue, but his tone was insistent and something in it told Asami no matter she said, he would not quit now. “Almost there!”

Then the ice cracked and the mecha suit’s arm tore free. In the shower of shards, Asami’s eyes widened. The metal arm had arced over them and was ready to fall.

“Dad! _NOW!_ _”_

The pause that followed was the worst sound Asami had ever heard.

“Goodbye Asami.” She heard a compartment flip open. “I love you.”

Her eyes widened. _No._

But it was too late. Even as she heard the explosion, even when she felt her seat launch backwards, Asami could not do anything. She felt her world crumble and she knew she was screaming through her tears but she couldn’t remember what she was saying.

A weightlessness as overwhelming as her pain knocked her through the air, and she felt the tug as her parachute deployed.

“ _Dad!_ ”

—

She felt the ground tremble and a moment later, an explosion erupted at center of the city. Asami looked up as a neon pink hue painted the city. Suddenly a thought sliced through the pained haze of her mind.

Numb fingers tore at the buckles tying her to the seat. The pink sphere was expanding, enveloping more and more of the streets and buildings. Smoke and dust flew up. With a cry, Asami ripped free and tore into a sprint. The single thought now became a chant in her head. She rounded the corner, stopping as she saw the pink energy rush towards her. Ducking, Asami jumped into a stairwell as the explosion blew past her.

Then the humming stopped, and as if in a vacuum, a rush of wind blew through the streets. Asami ran up the stairs.

_What-_

The pink energy had disappeared, and in its place was a pillar of golden light reaching towards the sky.

_A spirit portal?_

Asami ran to the crater in the grounds that had once been the spirit wilds. Mako and Bolin. The air nomads. Kuvira’s henchmen. But where was…

Mako caught her eye. They stared at each other. Then he shook his head.     

“ _Korra!_ _”_ Tenzin shouted. “KORRA!”

Asami didn’t realize she had fallen until she felt Mako’s hand on her shoulder. “Asami? Are you all right?” She stared at the ground. _No. She_ _’s not dead. She’s not. She can’t be_. _Not her too_ _… not her too._

Her chest ached and even though her face was stiff from dried tears, she felt the threat of more coming. _Please don_ _’t leave me alone_. Asami squeezed her eyes. In the blackness of her lids, she saw the cyan irises and gentle smile and heard her deep laugh -

“Look,” someone said. Asami lifted her head just a hair as around them, the spirits gathered and more and more spirits of every form slipped through the portal into the material world.

Asami stood up, stunned. _Korra_ _…_ _It_ _’s beautiful._

“The spirits have returned,” Tenzin said but Asami wasn’t listening anymore. She did not know why she turned, but something told her to, and as she did, she noticed a faint gold outline in the portal.

She felt her mouth break into a grin and a couple drops of tears escaped her eyes. She wiped them away, but the relief would never leave.

“And so has Korra,” she said.

—


	11. Home

Bolin let loose a wild yell. “Haha! You’re okay!” The earthbender leaped up to Korra. Before Korra could reply, Kuvira’s henchmen surrounded them in their mecha suits.

“Release Kuvira,” one voice said. “Or we will attack.”

Annoyance flashed through Asami. Couldn’t they see Korra was holding Kuvira up? Their leader was injured and Asami would bet anything that Korra was the only reason the tyrant had made it back through the portal.

Korra, for her part, did not say a word except to remove Kuvira’s arm from around her neck. The woman limped forward on her own, clutching her side, but her face revealed no fear.

“Stand down. This battle is over.” Then Kuvira’s face took on a humbleness Asami had not expected. “I owe the Avatar my life. Her power is beyond anything I could ever hope to achieve. I’ll accept whatever punishment the world sees fit.”

The mecha suits lowered their weapons, and Beifong stepped forward to cuff Kuvira.

“And Su,” Kuvira said, turning to her former mentor. “I’m sorry for all the anguish I’ve caused you and your family.”

“You’re going to answer for everything you’ve done,” the Zaofu leader said.

As Kuvira was taken away, Asami couldn’t restrain herself any longer and reached out. As her palm touched Korra’s shoulder, the humming in her body stilled and a calm washed over. _This is real_. She squeezed Korra’s shoulder, glad for solidness in her hand.

Korra turned to her, cyan eyes shining at Asami as she smiled. She looked so beautiful. The curls of her hair, the scuffs on her face. It was Korra, roughed up, but alive. _Thank the spirits._

Bolin clapped Korra’s back with another wild laugh, his joy dancing in his eyes and Meelo and Ikki quickly joined in on hugging the Avatar. Asami smiled and only then did she notice Jinora was watching her with a raised eyebrow. But before she could turn to the eldest daughter of Tenzin, Jinora followed her siblings and hugged Korra. Soon, the entire group embraced in a mixture of happiness and exhaustion. Asami rested her head on Korra’s shoulder.

It was over.

—

“Mom?” Pema turned to see her oldest daughter standing with her hands behind her back.

“Jinora! Oh, I’m so glad you’re safe.” She hugged Jinora. “Where are your siblings?”

“Following Uncle Bumi and Dad around.” Jinora kissed the baby in Pema’s arms on the nose. “I have a question, Mom. Since everyone’s tired, can Asami stay with us tonight?”

Pema raised her eyebrows as she studied her daughter. “Asami?”

Jinora nodded and then leaned in, her eyebrows knit together. “She lost her dad today… and I think it’d be good for her to be with Korra.”

Pema had heard of Hiroshi’s sacrifice. While she didn’t agree with his mistakes, she understood it was never easy to lose a family member. Pema planned on bringing Asami to the house anyway, but her daughter’s remark caught her interest.

She put a hand on her hips. “With Korra?”

Jinora grinned. “I did overhear you in the kitchen the other day, Mom.”

Pema flicked her daughter’s forehead. “Jinora, I told you not to eavesdrop on people. It’s rude.”

“I would have figured out anyway,” Jinora said, shrugging. “People seem to forget I can sense their spiritual energy. And when Asami stayed over, Korra was having nightmares again until Asami went to see her. They’re just most at peace with each other nearby.”

Jinora pointed to Korra and Asami in the distance. “See, they’re always next to each other.”

Pema frowned. _Jinora_ _’s powers of perception are getting scary._

“And since Asami lost her dad, I think she’ll need Korra with her because their spirits find comfort in each other’s presence.”

“Okay, honey, Asami can stay, but on one condition,” Pema patted her daugher’s head. “Do _not_ tell your father how good you’re getting at this spirit stuff. The last time he realized you had more aptitude than he did, he spent nights meditating outside until dawn. And with your baby brother, I need all the help I can get.”

The baby in Pema’s arms burped happily.

—

“Tenzin!” Her husband appeared in the doorway and Pema proceeded to drop the baby into his arms. “Watch him. The delivery man left the food on the table. I’m going to get the children.”

The airbending master cooed at his son. “Now, now. Let’s not cry. Mommy will be right back.” The baby wailed in response and Tenzin sighed.

“Why doesn’t it ever get any easier?” he sighed.

Pema smirked and headed down the hall. “Jinora, Ikki, Meelo! Dinner is ready!”

Her hollers were greeted with a chorus of “Finally!” “I’m so starving!” “Coming!” Then a trample of footsteps announced the children’s arrival. Pema turned the corner and knocked on Korra’s door.

“Korra? Asami? Dinner’s here.”

When she didn’t get an answer, Pema slid open the wooden screen door. Her hand dropped from the door.

A smile curled her lips.

The pair were leaning against the wall underneath the window overlooking the harbor. Asami nestled in Korra’s arms while the Avatar’s head rested over the engineer’s. Their faces were relaxed.

_Maybe Jinora's on to something with that spiritual comfort business._

Pema chuckled and closing the door, returned to the dining room. Tenzin looked up, and seeing no one following her, glanced at his wife. “Where are Korra and Asami?’

“I think they’re turning in early.”

Tenzin’s eyes widened. “They’re already asleep? It’s only been five minutes since we got back. We’re eating take-out for goodness’s sake.”

“Given everything that’s happened, I don’t blame them. Let them sleep. There’s plenty of time to enjoy ourselves at the wedding tomorrow.”

—

 


	12. Wedding

Asami scanned the dance floor, her fingers gripping her elbows. Then she turned back to the bar. She’d already searched the restaurant. How difficult could it be to find her? If only Asami hadn’t decided to use the restroom and freshen up.

But she was nervous. She couldn’t help it. Now everything was over, she just needed a moment to hold Korra’s attention and explain. Her heart accelerated at the thought. Or maybe she didn’t have to say anything. Maybe she could just spend more time with her. Being with Korra was nice - time always felt like it was stopped and moving too fast at the same time.

She headed outside to a hall of glittering stringed lights. Prince Wu exited at the same moment and Asami stiffened. But she hadn’t needed to worry - Wu strode past her and onto the dance floor. As Asami turned around, she bumped heads with someone. “Ow..”

A familiar voice spoke. “Asami?”

Holding her head, she looked up. Amber eyes under a pair of thick eyebrows met her. “Mako. What are you doing?”

The firebender smiled and pointed at the bar. “I’m going to get a drink. What about you?” Asami couldn’t help looking around even as she listened, and Mako followed her gaze. “Are you looking for Korra?”

Her heart stuttered and she almost rolled her eyes. Now she was getting nervous even _other_ people said her name? This was not good. Maybe she shouldn’t do anything today. At a wedding too! That had too many connotations and she didn’t want to pressure Korra. Asami straightened a nonexistent crease in her dress. “How’d you know? Have you seen her?”

Mako smiled. “I have, actually. Wu and I were just talking to her.”

Wu? Asami turned to the dance floor. She spotted the flamboyant prince demonstrating a badgermole dance. “But she’s not on the dance floor.”

“Yeah, I think she went out to the steps,” Mako said. He squinted his eyes, appearing to search the crowd. “I don’t see her anymore, but maybe try down the hall and to the right.”

“Thanks.”

As she turned, she heard Mako clear his throat. “Wait!...Good luck.”

Asami paused, turning back. Her eyes narrowed. “Pema…”

Mako held up his hands. “Pema? No. Give me some credit here. I’m a detective, remember? Besides.” He scratched his neck. “I kind of figured it out when you kept looking at her the way my dad used to look at my mom. Bolin was too young to remember them…” He looked at Asami. “But I do.” He turned a little red. “They really loved each other.”

He stuck his hands in his pockets. “Granted, it’s a bit weird after uh, yeah. But you guys seem happy together.” He nodded. "I'm rooting for you.”

Asami smiled. “Thanks.”

—

Her steps stilled as she saw the woman leaning against the wooden pillar of the gate. Her thoughts stilled as she took in the mesmerizing composition. Tenzin placed a hand on the Avatar’s shoulder.

Asami’s footsteps started again and as she neared the master and student, both looked up at her.

 _Quick, think of an excuse._ “Excuse me, Tenzin. Varrick is looking for you.” She feigned a worried look. “Something about wanting to borrow a glider suit to fly off a tower?”        

Tenzin stiffened, eyebrows shooting up. _“That_ doesn’t seem like a good idea.” The airbending master hurried off and Asami suppressed a smile as she watched him go.

“Wanna sit with me for a minute?” Korra said from behind her. “I’m not ready to get back to the party just yet.”

Asami turned to the Avatar. As she did, she noticed Korra’s dress and the way it emphasized her arms and torso. _She always did have a nice chest_. Asami kept her face blank as best as she could. Her nerves were returning full force, and they did not mix well with the gutter.

Asami settled on the steps, arms supporting her as she looked out over the water.

“I don’t think I ever really apologized,” Korra said.

Asami frowned. “For what?”

“For being gone all that time.” Korra hunched over, her fingers sliding up her arms as if she were restless. “For not coming back sooner.”

Asami’s hand moved towards Korra and she stopped it before she touched the Avatar. _I know_ _… that wasn’t your fault. You did your best. I just missed you._ “You don’t need to apologize for anything.”

She smiled, wishing she could convey how she felt in one look. “I’m just so happy you’re here now.” Then Asami swallowed. “I don’t think I could have handled losing you _and_ my father in the same day.” The darkness came back and tears spilled without warning.

“I am so sorry about what happened,” Korra said. Before Asami could reply, the Avatar wrapped her arms around her. Asami inhaled Korra’s comforting scent.

“Thank you.” She closed her eyes, letting the feeling of Korra’s arms around her burn into her memory. “I’m just glad I was able to forgive him.”

Korra let go. “So. What now? Back to the dance floor?”

 _No, not yet, please. Let_ _’s stay here a little longer._ Asami looked at her lap. “I’m kind of all danced out.”

She looked out over the water. “Honestly, after everything that’s happened the past few months, I could use a vacation.”

Korra blinked, as if she hadn’t considered the possibility before. Then her cyan eyes lit up. “Let’s do it!” She turned to Asami, a grin on her face. “Let’s go on a vacation, just the two of us. Anywhere you want.”

Asami couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her eyebrows lifted. “Really?” The look in Korra’s eyes did not change. _She_ _’s serious. Is this really happening?_ Asami couldn’t help her smile. “Okay.” She wondered if she could really do this. “I’ve always wanted to see what the spirit world’s like.”

Korra leaned back, the satisfied smile never leaving her face.

“Sounds perfect.”

—


	13. Gray

As Asami took Korra’s hand and they faced each other, she didn’t notice the gold light enveloping them and changing the cyan of Korra’s eyes to aquamarine green. All she felt was Korra’s hands in hers.

How it felt perfect. How everything seemed like it would be okay if she could always look into those eyes. How finally, Asami could tell Korra everything she felt. She thought Korra’s eyes were growing larger and then she realized she was the one leaning forward-

Korra turned her head. “Oh, we’re here. I must have zoned out.” Korra squinted. “It looks like we arrived around dusk.” The Avatar pointed at the forest and the mountains in the distance. “Check that out - cool, huh?”

When the Avatar turned back, her grin faded into confusion. “Asami?”

She sighed. _Of course._ “Yes?”

Korra blinked. “Are you okay?”

A wry smile crossed Asami’s lips. “Yes. It’s beautiful.” Asami wove her fingers in between Korra’s. She wouldn’t push the Avatar, but she could do a lot and still have plausible deniability. Glancing over at the woman, Asami was pleased to see a light flush on the Avatar’s cheeks.

_I really wish I could just rip her clothes off right now, but the lust will have to wait. I am going to do this right. I've waited this long. The right moment will come along._

—

For the hundredth time, Korra dragged her eyes away from the movement in Asami’s neck as she drank from the waterskin. As soon as she succeeded in looking elsewhere, her eyes returned. _How is her skin so smooth? It looks_ _…_

Korra licked her lips and swallowed. Her mouth was too dry. Fumbling, she grabbed her own waterskin and drank like a dehydrated hiker. _Okay, calm down, Korra_.

She’d always known Asami was attractive. So what was with this sudden _hyper awareness?_ Or rather, why did the rumbling she was normally able to relegate to the back of her mind become so loud and front-and-center in her thoughts now? It was as if the tenderness of emotions she associated with Asami had turned into a monster. A very hungry monster that wanted its fill of a certain engineer.

 _Ugh!_ Korra restrained herself from grabbing her head and groaning. It had started at the portal, when Korra had looked at the pale green irises and forgotten what she was doing. Traveling to the spirit world did not take very long. But for all Korra knew, they could have been standing at the entrance for ten minutes. She hoped Asami hadn’t thought she was going crazy.

_I mean, I just like her. It's not a big deal. Pull yourself together._

What if Korra was reading their relationship all wrong? What if Asami might not even be interested in more, or what if Korra had the wrong idea about their private vacation? Of course she enjoyed Asami’s presence, but to have someone so … distracting, and nothing else to occupy Korra’s mind would be a test of will.

She didn’t think she was strong enough.

“Korra?” Asami waved a hand in front of the Avatar’s eyes. “You all right?”

She straightened. “Yes, perfect!” Asami’s dark crimson lips curled in amusement. _Those look so kissable._ The warmth south of her stomach returned. She turned away from Asami.

_I'm going crazy._

There was only one thing to do then. Korra was going to be the best damn spirit guide Asami ever had. If she focused on showing the engineer around, she could keep her mind busy enough to avoid questionable situations.

Probably.

—

Iroh looked up from his evening tea as a pair of human figures appeared over the hill. A pleased smile crossed his features.

“Iroh! It’s me, Korra!” The first figure waved and the old man raised his hand in return.

“Korra! It’s so good to see you.” As the pair approached, Iroh raised his eyebrows in surprise. Beside Korra, a woman with dark black hair and pale green eyes walked. She was taller than the Avatar, and had a fiery intelligence in her eyes.

“I see you’ve brought a formidable pai sho opponent for me,” Iroh said.

Korra chuckled. “This is Asami. And yes, she does claim to be very good.”

The woman - Asami - turned her eyes from Korra to Iroh and smiled. “A pleasure to meet you, Iroh. Korra was just telling me about you.”

“Ah, all good things I hope.” He set two empty cups on the table. “Would you like some tea?”

“Please.” Iroh watched as Korra settled down. Her eyes seemed to note Asami’s every movement. Meanwhile, the woman’s expression softened whenever her eyes rested on the Avatar. Their interactions with each other were gentle, but occasionally Iroh noted a stiffness that came with the underlying tension between them. He chuckled. _To be young._

“Korra, could you go inside and get my favorite teapot?”

 The Avatar blinked, and then as if she remembered, she smiled. “You mean the one Wan put Raava in?”

Iroh smiled. “Yes, yes.”

Korra got up and touching Asami on the shoulder, left for the small hut behind them. They watched her go and then Iroh turned.

“Now. How about a game of pai sho?’

Asami smiled. “It’d be an honor.”

They laid out the pieces. As Asami made the first move, Iroh studied the woman. She was a beauty. He did not sense any bending proclivities, so he assumed she was a nonbender.

_A nonbender in the spirit world. She must be a special one indeed._

“You know, there is a very beautiful lake nearby,” Iroh said, bringing out his pipe. Asami looked up, pale green eyes flashing with curiosity. “It is called the Lake of Lovers.” He exhaled a puff of smoke.

“The Lake of Lovers?” Asami frowned. “Not because of some sad double suicide story, right?”

Iroh chuckled. “Oh no. Not at all.” He waved a hand. “You see, love is not only found in the human world. The lake is a beautiful, beautiful place where fire bugs like to perform their mating dance. Hence, the Lake of Lovers. The other spirits in the forest also enjoy spending evenings there.”

He moved one of his pieces on the board. “In fact, I hear that there are ferry spirits you can offer bamboo stalks to in exchange for a ride around the lake. Very nice.” He took another puff of smoke. “Maybe you and Korra should visit.”

Iroh leaned in and whispered into Asami’s ear. Then he leaned back and winked.

Just then, they heard Korra yell. “Iroh! I can’t find it. Are you sure it’s here?”

Iroh turned around and pulled the teapot from under his seat. “Oh, my. It seems I’ve forgotten it’s right here.” He winked at Asami.

The Avatar came out. She looked at Iroh and put her hands on her hips. “Hey! It’s in your hand!”

“When you get to my age, these things tend to slip your mind,” Iroh said with a smile.

Asami laughed.

—


	14. Hearth

“Are you sure Iroh wasn’t just jerking your chain?” Korra said as she pushed aside a hanging vine. Asami looked over her shoulder.

“I don’t think so. We should almost be there.” Iroh’s words echoed in her head and her cheeks burned. Then she stopped as the trees gave way to a clearing, and before them-

“Wow,” Korra said. A large lake glittering under the large golden oaks rising into the sky sat before them. Small fire bugs weaved around each other, streaking across the water and taking off into the air. Red, orange, pink, yellow, violet hues mixed together in the dark.

“I see the ferry spirits,” Korra said. She squinted. “Don’t they remind you of turtle ducks?”

Asami set down her pack. “I don’t care what they look like. It’ll be a good view on the water. Hmm, so now…” She dug through the things in her bag. Where was it? “Ah. Found it.” She pulled out the bundle of bamboo stalks Iroh had given her.

Korra eyed the plants. “So we just give it to them?”

Asami shrugged. “I guess?” She turned to the ferry spirits, which admittedly, did look like turtle ducks. “Um, excuse me!” She waved the bamboo stalks in the air.

A ferry spirit about five feet away noticed them and drifted closer.

“So we were hoping we could get a ferry ride in exchange for some food?” Asami said as she held out the bundle of bamboo. The ferry spirit looked at her, and then snatched up the bamboo, gobbling it down.

Asami yelped. “Hey!”

The ferry spirit swallowed and seeing they had no more food, turned and swam away.

Korra burst out laughing. “That worked out well.”

Asami sighed, shooting the ferry spirit a dirty look. “That was rude. All I wanted was to ride in the ferry. Look, the other ferry spirits are taking passengers.” She pointed at the spirits a little farther out on the lake, where a group of small forest spirits sat inside.

“Hm,” Korra said. “Let me try.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “But we’re out of bamboo.”

Korra pulled herself up a tree. “This is a pretty leafy branch. We’ll just gather the leaves and see if they’ll be interested.” Asami watched as Korra sliced the branch off. As the branch hit the ground, Korra jumped off. She pulled the leaves and gathered them in a pile. “All right, round two.”

The Avatar wandered to the lake’s edge. “Hey, you! Hungry for more?”

The same ferry spirit that had taken Asami’s offering looked over. Noticing the leaves in Korra’s hand, it drifted back. But as it came closer, Korra moved the leaves behind her back. “Uh uh. You’re not pulling the same trick twice.”

The ferry spirit shot her a look that could be somewhat described as a disgruntled frown. Korra pointed at the ferry spirit boats. “We want to do that. Is this enough payment?” She dangled the leaves in front of the ferry spirit. The ferry spirit sniffed and sighed.

“Red oak leaves? Those are my favorite.” The ferry spirit morphed until its insides were hollow. “I was really hoping not to work tonight, but fine. Get in, Avatar and Avatar’s lady friend.”

Korra looked at Asami. “You had to pick the ferry with the attitude.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “It’s not like Iroh gave me handwritten instructions.” She accepted Korra’s hand anyway and stepped inside the ferry spirit. “You know for a spirit world ferry, it looks a lot like the boats back in our world.”

Korra waited until Asami was seated before tossing the leaves into the ferry spirit’s mouth. Then she settled down beside Asami. “Velvet cushions? I’ll take it. Better than mud seats.” She shivered. “Toph would probably like that.”

As the ferry spirit left the edge of the lake, Asami reached out and took Korra’s hand again. While the Avatar blushed like earlier, this time Korra looked at Asami. Her cyan eyes smiled, reflecting the small fire bugs dancing over the water.

They drifted over the water and under a bridge, but neither Asami nor Korra was paying attention to their surroundings anymore. It was just background noise, and though both had been careful not to stare at each other too long, they couldn’t help it now. The moments of silence stretched on until Korra began to lean forward. Asami felt her heart beat faster and then Korra paused.

Doubt flickered in the Avatar’s eyes. But Asami wasn’t going to wait this time. She leaned forward just as Korra overcame her moment of doubt and their lips met.

A burst of adrenaline flooded Asami’s mind and as the flush faded into pleasure and heat burst in her stomach, Iroh’s words came back to her: _Lovers that kiss at the lake are bonded forever in the spirit world._

After what seemed like minutes, they broke for air. Asami felt heat burn her face as she saw the slight crazed expression in Korra’s dazed eyes. “Spirits. That was…”

Asami pressed her hand over Korra’s chest.

To her surprise, the Avatar’s heart pounded against her palm. Korra turned red. “Uh-”

Asami smirked. “Want to tell me something Korra?”

If possible, the Avatar’s face turned a darker red. Her eyes lowered, looking away from Asami. “Hey, I told you I thought you were snazzy.” She gulped. “I mean I always have.” Korra’s eyes looked up, large cyan eyes meeting her again. “I just didn’t know I’d never be immune to it, no matter how much time passed.”

Asami flushed, caught off guard by the intensity in the Avatar’s eyes. “Is that your way of saying you think I’m hot?”

Korra leaned in, her warm breath hitting Asami’s ear. “Super hot. And kind. And beautiful. And smart. And you drive me out of my mind.” Asami’s breath hitched, but Korra wasn’t done yet. The Avatar curled her fingers around Asami’s hand. “I know I’m not best at understanding myself. I’ll never reach the level of social magic you have… but there’s no one in the world I trust more with every part of my life.”

Asami touched Korra’s face, fingers tracing the Avatar’s cheekbone. She brushed her hair back behind her ear. “Korra…”

The Avatar’s eyes fell a little. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way.”

Asami almost laughed. She touched her forehead against Korra’s. “Don’t be silly. You don’t even know, do you? Without my knowing it, you became the center of gravity in my world.” She looked into the wide cyan eyes. “I love you. It’s not me you have to worry about leaving.”

She kissed Korra’s nose. “But if you need time, or even if one day you don’t feel the same way, that’s okay. I will love you, always, even if-”

Korra interrupted Asami with a deep kiss. When she pulled away, tears were welling at the corner of her eyes.

“Are you kidding me? I’ll never let you go.”

Asami’s heart soared. “Korra…”

“Never. I love you, forever.”

She rested her head on Korra’s chest, listening to proud pounding of the Avatar’s heart. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami, smiling as she rested her chin on Asami’s head.

“I love you forever too.”

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to:
> 
> >> LoK Gifs and Musings, for explaining and analyzing Korrasami and the relationship subtext in Books 1-4 (from “rivals” to friends to more) - link [here](http://lokgifsandmusings.tumblr.com/post/105743705258/korrasami-book-1-4-analysismusingsheadcanons)
> 
> >> Anon Asami Admirer for the Meta Analysis submitted to LoK Gifs and Musings. I love Asami and because LoK is through Korra’s POV it was hard for me to understand her. Korra’s focus was on saving the world and growing as a person, which is important considering she’s the Avatar. It also means she didn’t really have time to pick up on Asami’s signals. Though given Korra’s lack of awareness in social matters, it might have been difficult for her anyway haha. After reading this anon analysis, I was impressed with Asami and able to gain a lot of insight when writing this fic from her POV - link [here](http://lokgifsandmusings.tumblr.com/post/106855967783/a-portrait-of-asamis-devotion-anon-meta-analysis)
> 
> >> the Korrasami Subreddit - link [here](https://www.reddit.com/r/korrasami/)
> 
> >> Also, "The Engineer’s Guide to Taming the Avatar" by wegglebots is a funny korrasami fic - link [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2856221?view_full_work=true)
> 
> >> Lastly, a few YouTube AMVs that served as soundtracks to _A Gentle Fire_ -
> 
>       Parachute (Cheryl Cole) - link [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qdc0EZssK30)  
>       Run (Jasmine Thompson) - link [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64_U1sn845g)  
>       A Thousand Years (Christina Perri) - link [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOXZZ7Lj588)


End file.
